Where do we go from here
by COGreysLover
Summary: A story about Cristina and Owen I wrote after the season premier of Greys season 8, its a little different from my other story about CO hope you all like it! I don't own anything the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! So this is a new story I thought about after I saw the season premier, it's a little different from my other story I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 1

It was a week later after everything had exploded for Cristina and Owen; they were so happy Cristina was over her PTSD from the shooting, her career was thriving, and her and Owen were so happy and married something Cristina never thought she would be happily married.

Cristina was still living at Meredith's house; she was helping her a lot with Zola since Derek wasn't around for Meredith either. The twisted sisters were at odds with their husbands and didn't know where to go from there.

Cristina still had not gone through with the abortion, something was holding her back and she knew exactly what it was, she wanted Owen there with her she loved Meredith and they were family but she wanted Owen to understand why she was doing what she was doing but she wanted him there to be supportive, and right at this point Owen was so upset with Cristina he didn't even want to talk to her.

All the residents were starting their 5th and final year of residency. Meredith and Cristina were getting ready for work.

"So are you going to try and talk to Owen today?"

"I want to try but if he doesn't want to talk to me I can't sit there and make him, I've tried calling him but he is just ignoring my calls, I went to the firehouse and he wasn't there. I don't know what else to do I'm just gonna go to the hospital today and hopefully he will talk to me."

"Well I'm sure when he sees you he will want to sit and talk with you"

"I don't know he was pretty mad at me, and I don't blame him I was so freaked out that I didn't even talk to him about the situation he does deserve a say in this and I want to tell him that so badly"

"Well then make him listen to you, sit him down and make him hear you out Cristina; he's your husband he has to at least listen"

Cristina looked at Meredith quizzically she knew Meredith was partly talking about her and Derek's marriage

"Mer you should take your own advice to and try to talk to Derek"

"I know but I've tried with Derek he doesn't even look at me when I drop Zola off to him or see him at work"

Cristina and Meredith paused

"Mer how did we get to this point? Look at us! We are married women but we are living in your frat house with a baby, and me pregnant…I just want everything to go back to the way it was"

"I know Cristina; we will figure it all out somehow"

Cristina and Meredith continued getting ready for work then head out with Zola to the hospital to start their last year of being a resident. It was very bittersweet for them they were happy to start their final year of residency but very nervous to see their husbands.

When they arrived at the hospital Meredith had gone and brought Zola up to the daycare. Cristina was making her way to the locker room.

While Cristina was walking to the locker room she saw Owen and he saw her, he had a pained look on his face he so badly wanted to come over to her and hug her because he missed her but he was still very hurt.

Owen went to walk away but Cristina had to stop him

"Owen please…..Can we just talk? I need to talk to you about this….I miss you so much…"

Cristina was tearing up she missed Owen terribly she loved him so much. Owen hated seeing her so sad but he was sad to and needed some time to think about what the next step was in their marriage

"Cristina I can't right now…..I just…..I just need some time right now ok? We will talk….and I miss you to"

Owen walked down to trauma and Cristina headed for the locker room with tears streaming down her face, before she walked in she pulled herself together nobody but Mer knew about what was going on with her and Owen.

"Dr. Yang! Welcome to your final year of residency! You are going to be on Teddy's services today she requested you!"

April said in her cheery tone that made Cristina cringe; Cristina was anything but cheery on a regular basis but today was even worse she did not want to deal with Kepner or for that matter Teddy, she had no idea why Teddy was requesting her after everything that had happened between them when Callie was in an accident

Cristina sighed

"Fine"

"Oh and remember to do your checklist!"

"Fine April I will please just let me get ready"

"Oh just one last thing have you seen Meredith yet? She's late!"

"Mer is bringing Zola up to daycare; don't say anything about her being late April"

April knew something was up with them both but she didn't want to say anything

"Oh ummm ok well just tell her the Chief wants to see her before she starts"

"Ok I will tell her"

April walked out and Cristina just sat there for a while she wanted so desperately to talk to Owen, she needed to try and make him understand her decision she needed him there with her she couldn't do it without him

Meredith walked in to get ready

"Kepner told me to tell you the Chief wanted to see you"

"Crap really? Well I guess this is about the trial they had a meeting this morning with the board"

"You will be fine Mer, they aren't going to fire you your one of the best residents here and the Chief has your back, don't worry!"

"Yeah I'll try not to"

"Ok well Teddy has requested me today so I better get going"

"Ok I will see you later"

Cristina walked out and found Teddy

"Dr. Altman you requested me today?"

"Ahh yes I did request you today Dr. Yang because I am going to give you another chance with me, I want to put all that stuff behind us and I want to teach you, but only if you want to learn from me"

Cristina was shocked her and Teddy disagreed on so much she thought she would never get back into cardio

"Ummm…..ok then"

"Dr. Yang be a little more excited come on your back on cardio!"

Cristina had no idea what was going on with Teddy but she was very very happy kind of like April for some reason, but Cristina just went with it because she needed to be back on Cardio

"I am excited thank you Dr. Altman"

"Ok then let's get started! Here is the patients chart let`s go"

Cristina walked off with Teddy towards the cardio wing she was having such a hard time focusing she was happy to be back on cardio but she needed to see Owen and talk to him

To be continued…..


	2. 5th year Resident

Owen was in trauma he wanted to drown himself in his work at the moment, he was still thinking of Cristina and their situation but he just wanted a distraction. Unfortunately the next patient Owen had was not going to be an easy one for him; he had an incoming trauma from a car accident.

The patient was a little girl, 4 years old who sustained multiple injuries in the car accident.

"What have we got?"

"Patient is 4 years old sustained multiple traumas in the accident, her name is Charlotte"

The little girl was crying, Owen had to try and calm her down so he could assess her injuries

"Charlotte, sweetie, I'm Owen you're going to be just fine don't worry we are going to take good care of you!"

Owen started to assess her injuries, she had a broken arm and he was worried about internal bleeding so he ordered a CT

"Page Dr. Robbins now please! And we are heading up to CT; tell her to meet me there and then we will take her up to peds"

Owen said to one of the nurses, he made his way with Charlotte who was a little bit calmer because Owen kept talking to her she took a liking to him

Meanwhile Cristina was with Teddy her patient was an older woman who needed a valve replacement. Teddy was briefing Cristina on the patient but she could tell something was distracting her because she was barely listening to her.

"Dr. Yang did you hear all of what I just said? What is going on with you, you seem very distracted, do I need to get another resident on this case?"

"What…..uhhh no I am fine sorry I just have something going on, but I am totally fine ready to work"

Cristina was not fine at all, all she could think about was Owen but she had to focus on this patient

Cristina and Teddy walked into the patients' room; it was an older woman Mary her husband was sitting next to her bed

"Hello Mary! Dr. Yang here is going to get you prepped for your surgery! Dr. Yang I will see you in the OR"

Cristina nodded

"Ok Mary I am just going to draw some blood"

"Ok dear, I get a little finicky around needles so I am just going to look away. Ron hold my hand you know I can't stand needles I am going to be a mess before surgery"

Mary's husband with a big smile on his face grabbed and squeezed her hand

"You will be fine because I will be right there with you every step of the way and you are in the hands of amazing doctors"

Cristina watched them and how sweet they were with each other and how much in love they were after so many years together; she wanted that with Owen she loved him so much but she didn't know what their future held she hoped that he could understand her

After Cristina took Mary's blood she continued to prep her for surgery

"So are you married dear?"

"Yes, yes I am he's a doctor here to, about a year now"

"Oh that's so nice your newlyweds, did you meet here at the hospital?"

"Yeah he was a trauma surgeon in the army and then he came here, now he is the head of Trauma. We started dating and now we are married"

Cristina smiled. Cristina didn't usually open up to patients at all but Mary was a sweet lady and she wanted to talk about Owen

"Well he sounds like an amazing man!"

"He is…..he really is"

Cristina could feel the tears prickling but she held them back. She loved Owen so much and just wanted to go back to where they were at they were so happy.

"Ok Mary well I will be back in about an hour and we will take you up to surgery ok?"

"Thank you Dr. Yang"

Cristina walked out, she really wanted to see Owen but she knew he needed his space.

Owen was still working on Charlotte; he had paged Arizona and Callie. Charlotte had some internal bleeding that needed to be repaired and Callie had to put her arm in a cast other than that Charlotte was going to be ok.

"Charlotte this is Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins they are going to take good care of you, I just need to…."

"No don't leave Owen please stay with me!"

Charlotte grabbed his arm, Owen looked down at her she was about to cry

"Ok, ok I will stay with you don't worry"

Owen stayed with Charlotte while she was being prepped for surgery; they had to get her into surgery fast so Callie was just going to cast her arm then.

"Ok Charlotte we are going to bring you into surgery now, I will be with you the whole time"

Charlotte held Owens hand while they walked down the hall to the OR with Callie and Arizona following behind him; Cristina was heading down the hall at that point to she saw Owen with this tiny patient and saw her holding his hand.

Cristina could not help but see the hurt on Owen's face she looked at him and he looked back at her they didn't say a word to each other, but they knew they had to talk at some point.

Cristina kept on walking towards the cardio wing and Owen walked towards the OR, they both glanced back at each other.

Arizona scrubbed in and left Callie and Owen at the scrub station together

"Owen are you ok? You just seem a little not like yourself today"

"I'm fine…it's just me and Cristina are going through something right now"

"Oh sorry about that, do you want to talk about it? I mean I do know Cristina she is after all the godmother to Sofia"

Owen wanted to tell Callie so badly he felt like it would bring him some relief, and he and Callie had become friends he felt like he could trust her

"Cristina is…..ummm she's….pregnant, and I think she had an abortion, I'm not sure though because I haven't talked to her but I don't really know where to go from there"

Callie had a shocked look on her face, she knew Cristina never wanted kids but she never thought she would get an abortion even if she did accidently get pregnant, and Callie loved how good Cristina was with Sofia

"Oh my god, wow Owen I am so sorry. Cristina is complex, I know she wants to be a surgeon so badly and she doesn't want anything to get in the way of that but I can't see her getting an abortion especially without talking to you about it and working it out first. You two can work it out, you are both so in love with each other everyone can see that and if she has the abortion or not I think you will work it out somehow"

"I hope your right Callie; sorry for unloading on you but please don't say anything to anyone"

"Don't apologize and I will not say a word I promise"

Owen half smiled and got back to scrubbing in, he felt a little bit better that he could talk to someone about the situation

Cristina was bringing Mary up to the OR to get her surgery started

"Ok Ron, sorry but you can't go any further"

Ron leaned over and kissed his wife

"I love you so much honey, I will be right here waiting for you when you come out of surgery"

"I love you to Ron, and see you soon"

Cristina couldn't help but want to see Owen even more after watching this couple. Cristina started to wheel Mary through to the OR and scrubbed in with Teddy.

Owen, Arizona, and Callie were in the middle of surgery when Charlotte started to code

"Get the crash cart!"

Owen yelled

"Clear!"

Owen shocked Charlotte but no response

"Come on Charlotte! Charge to 360, Clear!"

They waited for a moment and finally got a normal rhythm. Owen was so relieved he did not want to see anything happen to this little girl. The rest of Charlotte's surgery went very well she got her arm cast and Owen and Arizona repaired the internal bleeding. When they were done with the surgery Charlotte's parents were waiting for her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Parker I am Dr. Hunt I am Charlottes doctor, she pulled through the surgery very well, we had a minor complication but she was fine, she's going up to Peds right now I can take you to her"

"Oh thank you so much Dr. Hunt!"

Owen brought Charlottes parents up to see her

Meanwhile In the other OR Cristina and Teddy's surgery was going very well

"So do you want to tell me why you are not with it today Dr. Yang?"

"I would rather not Dr. Altman, I just want this surgery to go good for Mary her husband who is out there worried about her and waiting for her so if it's ok with you I would rather focus on this surgery so that I can bring Mary back to her husband and not on my personal life"

"Ok Dr. Yang let's get this surgery done"

Teddy usually would have thrown Cristina out for talking to her like that in her OR but she knew something was going on with Cristina and didn't want to push her.

Mary's surgery went very well, Cristina ran out into the lobby to find Ron

"Ron, Mary is doing very well we are just taking her back to the cardio wing right now the surgery went very well, and there were no complications"

Ron had a huge smile on his face and he wanted to cry with happiness

"Oh thank you Dr. Yang! You are an amazing doctor!"

Ron hugged her, Cristina usually hated patient's family hugging her but with Ron she didn't mind at all. After Cristina brought Ron to see Mary she needed to get away and think, she really needed to think.

She went to a place where she didn't usually go, the daycare to see Zola. She needed to really make sure she wanted to go through with the abortion.

_Cristina really think about this, do I want to do this? I want to be a great surgeon but there could be something more than just surgery_

Cristina thought to herself she really needed to see Owen

To be continued…


	3. The Vent

Owen had a very long day he walked out of Charlottes room feeling good that she was ok but he needed to see his wife. He walked past the daycare and glimpsed in, he continued walking then stopped and watched. Cristina was sitting with Zola playing with her she really got attached to Zola in the past few days when she was staying at Mers house. Owen stood there for a while watching her he didn't want her to see him so as Cristina was getting up he pretended like he was walking down the hallway.

Cristina saw him; she didn't know he was going to be in the peds wing. Owen walked towards her they both stopped in front of each other not saying anything for a minute.

"Owen…"

"Cristina….."

They spoke at the same time

"Owen can we talk please?"

"Yeah of course we can, I know the right place"

Owen brought Cristina up to their place, the vent, it had been awhile since they were up there but this was their place it felt safe for them

Cristina started

"Owen I….I'm sorry for all of this, I love you so much, I love you more than anything and I am so scared that if I go through with this I am going to lose you and I don't think I could handle that. I know I hurt you and it was wrong of me to not include you in this huge life altering decision, I am so sorry Owen I hope you can forgive me"

Cristina started crying, Owen wanted to hug her so bad but he resisted he was tearing up to

"Cristina….did you have it done yet?"

Cristina wiped away her tears and looked up at him

"No…..I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't do this because all I keep thinking about is you, I don't know what to do, I mean I don't think I want to be a mother, I want to be a surgeon but…"

Owen couldn't bear it any longer he went over and wrapped his arms around her

"Cristina it's ok, we will get through this and figure it out, I love you so much and you are not going to lose me, remember when I said I wasn't going anywhere? You aren't going to lose me all I wanted was us to talk through this and figure it out together. I know you were scared and freaked out when you found out you were pregnant I get that, but let's just think it through properly together."

Cristina felt comforted by Owens reaction she thought he was never going to talk to her again and that he was going to leave her but at that exact moment she knew how much he loved her and how much she loved him

"Cristina let's go home tonight and figure this out. Can we do that?"

Cristina paused she thought about this for a moment she had her appointment booked for 7 that night but she needed to talk to Owen about the situation and what would happen in their future. Cristina knew this was going to be one of the hardest times in their relationship but she had to get through it she needed there to be a her and Owen.

"Yeah…I want to go home and figure this out with you"

Owen nodded

"Ok let's go home….I have missed you so much I won't ever kick you out again I promise, I'm so sorry for that"

Cristina looked up at him and even in this kind of a situation Owen was still be so nice and so loving to her, she never loved a man more than him

"I missed you to and don't be sorry I deserved it I was being too harsh and I get that"

As they started walking out of the vent room Owen grabbed Cristina's hand and they walked towards the resident's locker room

"Ok I am going to my office I will meet you in the lobby ok?"

"Ok be there in a bit"

Cristina walked in the locker room no one was there, she quickly got her phone out and started texting Meredith

_Text_

_Cristina: Hey Mer, so I am going home tonight Owen and I talked I'm not going to the appointment tonight he wants to talk about it so I am putting it off for now. But I wanted to let you know I won't be coming to your house tonight, will you be ok with Zola? Oh and how did the meeting with the Chief go?_

_Meredith: Hey ok that's fine I hope everything goes ok and you text me if you need me! I will be fine with Zola Lexie is home so she can help, I will have to tell you about the meeting with the Chief in person I am fine though. Ok well let me know how things go!_

_Cristina: Thanks Mer! Talk to you later!_

Cristina got changed, got her bag together and headed towards the lobby to meet Owen. She was feeling nervous about what was going to happen she was so confused she didn't know what to do but she was hoping that talking to Owen would help. She saw him standing there in dark jeans and a dark green shirt with his signature jacket, Cristina thought to herself how much she loved him and how lucky she was to have him in her life as her husband, a thing she thought she would never have a husband all she thought about when she was younger was being the best surgeon she could be but Owen showed her that there was more to life than surgery; he had changed her for the better.

Cristina walked over to him

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah I was thinking did you want to get something to eat maybe?"

"Ok sounds good, I really haven't eaten all day I was busy doing a valve replacement today with Teddy"

They started walking out towards Owens truck

"That sounds like fun so you're back on cardio then?"

"Oh yeah Teddy told me she wanted to teach me and put all the stuff in the past behind us so I'm back on cardio"

"Well that's good you must be happy about that"

"Yeah I am but I wasn't really thinking about cardio today Owen, I was thinking about you all day, my valve patient was an older woman she was married and they were just still so in love and all I could think about was that being us in 40 years from now, and I know I don't usually talk like this and I sound completely cheesy and stupid but I want that to be us Owen, I need that to be us"

Owen paused and looked at her he couldn't believe Cristina Yang was saying this, she was never one for talking about her feelings and expressing herself, she had before to him but not this much

"Cristina we will work this out, I need there to be an us to I've never loved a woman like I love you"

Owen leant down and kissed her, he missed kissing her when she was staying with Meredith he never wanted her to leave again.

They made their way to Owens truck got in and drove home.

To be continued….


	4. The Talk

Cristina and Owen picked up some Chinese food on the way back to their firehouse. Cristina was relieved that she was home again with Owen; she loved their home and their night's together sitting and watching surgeries or Owen practicing on his guitar, Cristina so badly wanted to be back in that place with him but she knew things weren't going to be that easy

"Uhhh so how was your day today?"

Cristina asked Owen trying to avoid the big subject that eventually she was going to have to talk about

"It was good I worked on a little girl, 4 years old she was in a car accident. It was funny she didn't want me to leave her side all day she clasped onto my arm a couple of times."

Cristina wasn't sure what to say she could see that he got attached to the child and that was partly because of their situation

"Oh well was she ok?"

"Yeah we had a bit of a scare in the OR but she came through, she had internal bleeding and a broken arm, she's going to be fine though"

"Well that's good she got through it"

"Yeah I was happy"

They continued eating their dinner it was mostly in silence they were being a bit awkward with each other. Owen cleaned up and Cristina went and sat on the couch flipping through a surgical magazine. Owen walked over he had to have the talk with her, he just had to get it out there he hated being awkward around his wife.

"So….Cristina we have to talk about this now we need to work it out, I hate feeling awkward around you because you are the one person I am most myself with you know me and I don't want us to walk on eggshells around each other ok so let's just talk about it and we will figure it out"

Cristina looked up at Owen she had to talk about it now with him because if she didn't they would just try and ignore it as long as possible and she still had to decide what to do

"Ok yeah we need to; I don't want to be awkward with you either. So where do we go from here? I don't want a baby right now Owen, I really want to focus on my career I mean I'm in my last year of residency, then I will hopefully get the cardio fellowship, and be a great surgeon. And I know you want kids, and maybe at some point I will to….I went to the daycare today to sit with Zola, me and Mer have been taking care of her for the past few days and its very tiring being a mom and a surgeon but I also just want to focus on being a surgeon right now, and I don't want to resent my child that would make me a horrible person and I'm scared that's what would happen and I am scared if I go through with the abortion that you're going to resent me and start to hate me. I just don't know where to go from here because I love you more than anything and I don't want to lose you."

Owen looked at Cristina he wasn't mad he was just unsure of where to go from there, he knew when he married Cristina she didn't want kids but he thought maybe it was just at that moment she didn't want kids because of where she was at in her career

"Cristina Yang I am not going anywhere, I love you so much and I would never resent you. I know you want to be a great surgeon and you're going to be I know it. We just have to figure this out, I mean I do want kids and I know right now is very bad timing for us…but do you think you could ever consider having children? I mean when you are settled in your career?"

"Owen I…I don't know I think I could think about it. I mean I did like spending time with Zola it was fun and I was actually really good with her and she liked me to, I could maybe see us having maybe one kid in the future but I just can't do it right now, and I hope you can understand that and I feel like a terrible person but I'm not in a position to have a baby right now"

Owen thought about it for a moment and he hoped that maybe in the future that Cristina would consider having kids with him but even if she didn't he was willing to take a chance on it, he loved her so much and this was going to be the hardest time in their relationship to get past this but he was not going to leave her. He loved her more than anything, she really understood who Owen was and he had never felt so good with anyone else before.

"Ok…..Cristina its ok…make the appointment, and it's not going to be the easiest thing to get through, but I do understand you, I get that you're not ready and I will be ok even if you're never ready. We will work through this together, I just want us to communicate better I want you to consider me more we are in this together we need to talk about things ok?"

Cristina had tears streaming down her face she thought there was a possibility for Owen to tell her he couldn't be with her if she wasn't sure about having kids right now or in the future. She knew this was going to be a hard time in their relationship but they would get through it, they had got through so much before and it made them stronger.

"I will work on talking to you more about things, I'm sorry Owen."

Cristina wiped the tears from her face but they just kept pouring out, Owen shifted closer to her and wiped her tears away. Cristina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tight.

Cristina pulled back

"Can we go to bed; I'm so exhausted I haven't slept much being at Mers because of Zola, but mainly because I wasn't sleeping next to you"

Owen gave her a half smile, he hadn't slept either he couldn't stop thinking about her and he was so used to her being there with him

"Yeah….yeah lets go to bed, I'm tired to"

To be continued….


	5. Some other news

It was the next morning, Cristina and Owen had finally had a really good sleep. They felt better being with each other and knowing what was going to happen and that they would get through it together. Owen was lying there playing with Cristina's hair.

"Morning"

"Good morning"

Owen leaned over and kissed her

They both knew today was going to be one of the hardest they would ever have to go through. Owen and Cristina took a personal day at work they couldn't deal with any patients today and be good doctors they would be too distracted. Cristina called and made the appointment for noon; she was feeling very nervous about it she hoped that she was doing the right thing.

Cristina just laid in bed for a while thinking about everything; Owen was in the shower. Cristina decided to do something that she had never done before, attempt to cook some breakfast for Owen. She walked into the kitchen and started looking for a frying pan and scrounged together some eggs and bacon.

Owen came out of the shower; he could hear something going on in the kitchen so he walked down the hall and couldn't believe what he was seeing; Cristina Yang cooking.

"Wh….what are you doing?"

Owen said with a weird look on his face

"I just….wanted to do something for you so I decided to attempt to make you some breakfast, I made you some eggs kind of over easy I think I might have done them a little too long and some bacon"

Owen had a shocked look on his face

"Owen it's just breakfast I didn't cure cancer or anything you can look a little less shocked! I can cook sometimes you know, it might not be that good but I can try"

"Well it's just you don't cook, I don't think I have ever even seen you even turn on the stove before"

"Just come and eat before it gets cold"

Cristina said hastily

Owen sat down at their counter and started eating the breakfast she made. She was right she wasn't a very good cook but Owen liked that she did something like this for him even though it was a small thing this was a step towards them being better.

Cristina just sat there watching Owen

"Soo are the eggs ok?"

Owen didn't want to hurt her feelings because she was trying

"They are amazing, very good you should do this more often"

"Good I'm glad you like them, I'm going to go get showered….ummm the appointment is at noon"

Owen had forgotten about the appointment for just a minute, he felt like things were ok with them but he knew it was going to be hard after what was going to happen today.

"Oh ok that's fine"

Cristina walked down the hallway to the bathroom to get a shower. Owen sat there ate his breakfast and then cleaned up the kitchen. Owen sat and read the paper for a bit trying to distract himself from what was coming up for them that day. His phone started ringing.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi Hunt, it's Chief Webber"_

"_Oh hi Chief Webber is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah everything is fine I was just wondering I know you have taken a personal day today but if you have time could you possibly stop by the hospital for a quick meeting with me?"_

"_Uhhh yeah sure that's fine Chief I'll be there in about half an hour, is that ok?"_

"_That's perfect! See you then"_

Owen hung up the phone he was really curious about why the Chief wanted to meet with him. Cristina walked down the hall.

"So I have to go into the hospital in half an hour, the Chief wants to meet with me for some reason"

"Oh really? That's weird. What did you do?"

"Nothing well I don't think I did anything wrong"

Owen paused for a moment and thought, now he was worried that he was in trouble for something

"Ok well I will just hang out here….you will be back in time right?"

"Yeah I'll be back in time don't worry"

Owen quickly changed and headed out to see what the Chief wanted. Cristina sat on the couch flipping through some magazines and then the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, where are you today?"

"Hey Mer well I took a personal day so did Owen but the Chief called and wants to meet with him he's at the hospital now"

"So did you guys talk? What are you going to do?"

"We talked for a while about the situation, our marriage, and what is going to happen with us"

Cristina choked up a little bit

"But I am not having the baby…..I told Owen I couldn't do it right now at this point in my life with my career and last year of residency it would just be too much; but I have been thinking about it and I could maybe see having a baby in the future when I'm more settled or something I don't know, I guess I always just thought I would be a surgeon and not worry about anything else but then I met Owen and that changed a lot of things for me for the better though."

"Well that's good you guys talked about everything, do you need me to be there with you?"

"No Owen is actually going to come with me"

"Oh really? Ok well if you need anything you let me know ok?"

"Ok thanks Mer….Oh how is everything with you and Derek?"

"Not so good he still won't really talk to me but he did finally come home last night we had a talk to, well more of a yelling talk, I don't know what to do I'm walking on eggshells around him I hope he comes around and forgives me"

"I'm sorry Mer, I'm sure he will Derek loves you he's not just going to ignore you forever"

"Yeah I hope so; ok I have to go I'm on Sloan's service today"

"Ok I'll call you later or tomorrow"

A couple hours later Cristina was getting more and more nervous. Owen still wasn't home and they had to be at the appointment in an hour. Finally Cristina heard the door open and Owen walked up the stairs.

"Hey, so how did it go with the Chief?"

"Cristina I have big news"

Owens face looked like he was in shock just like he did when he saw Cristina cooking breakfast.

"Well what is it? What's wrong? Oh my god did you get fired?"

"No actually the exact opposite…..I….I'm the new Chief of surgery"

To be continued….


	6. A bittersweet day

Cristina stood there in shock

_My husband is the Chief of surgery_

She didn't know if Owen was happy about this or more worried he had a very frazzled look on his face

"Owen that's….that's great right?"

Owen paused and thought about this

"Well…..you know what it is great, sorry I'm just really shocked I never thought I would be the next Chief of Seattle Grace"

"Yeah me either….not in a bad way I just never thought Chief Webber was going to step down"

"He said he wanted to spend more time with Adele and he said it was time for him to retire, it also had to do with Meredith and the Alzheimer's trial. But he is going to be an attending"

"What it had to do with Mer? She never told me anything. But anyways I'm happy for you"

Cristina was a little bit awkward because their day was going to be hard and after receiving this news about him getting the Chief Job she didn't know how he was going to feel about going to the appointment. She walked over to him and gave him a hug; she looked at the clock realizing they had to leave at that moment if they were going to get to the appointment on time.

"Ummm Owen we have to get going"

"Ohh…..yeah ok"

"I can cancel it for today getting the position of Chief is big news for you"

Owen paused for a minute he didn't want to go to the appointment but he knew Cristina just wanted to get it over with

"No Cristina its ok, I know you're nervous and scared about this and you just want to get it done so let's go and get it done"

Cristina was a little relieved she didn't know if she could go through another day like this. They both got their stuff ready and made their way to the hospital. They made their way down to the hallway and into the doctor's office. Cristina was so nervous she thought she was going to throw up, she kept thinking about if she was doing the right thing.

"Yang"

The nurse called, Cristina and Owen got up

"Put this gown on and lay on the table when you're ready ok?"

"Ok thank you"

Cristina changed into the hospital gown and sat on the exam table. Owen could see that she was shaking a little bit.

"Cristina are you cold?"

"What?"

"You're shaking, are you cold? do you want my coat?"

"Oh no I'm fine, I'm not cold just nervous and scared….Owen I….I hope I'm doing the right thing"

"Cristina we talked about this"

"I know I just….I don't want you to resent me"

"I won't resent you, I am not going to tell you it's not going to be hard to get through but you're my wife and I love you"

Right at that moment the doctor walked in.

"Dr. Yang you are here for a termination"

Cristina paused; she could feel tears filling her eyes

"Yeah"

"Would you like me to give you something to calm you down a little bit?"

"No, no I'm fine"

"Ok I'm just going to ask you, are you absolutely sure?"

Cristina looked at Owen, he looked like he was going to cry but he slightly nodded his head and grabbed her hand

"Yes"

Cristina closed her eyes and let the tears run down her face. Then a little while later the procedure was done. Owen helped Cristina get dressed and they started walking towards the exit.

"Cristina are you ok?"

She was in a little bit of pain and was starting to feel some cramps

"I'm ok just cramping a bit"

"I'm going to call the Chief and tell him we are both taking a couple days off ok?"

"No Owen you don't have to do that I will be fine on my own you don't have to stay with me"

"Cristina I want to make sure you're ok, it's only a few days the Chief will understand, I will just tell him you had a procedure done"

She felt like she didn't deserve to have Owen help her out, even though they talked about it which was totally opposite for Cristina because in the past if she were in the same situation she would have just got it done; she felt like there was going to be resentment but she hoped they would get past it.

They made their way to Owens truck, he helped her in. The drive home was silent both of them didn't really know what to say to each other. When they got home Owen helped her up the stairs and into their bedroom, she changed and got into bed. She laid there for a while thinking about everything, about what just happened, about Owen being Chief, and about hers and Owens marriage and how it would be affected. Eventually Cristina fell asleep.

Meanwhile Owen was in the living room his mind was also racing. This day was bittersweet for him, he was happy he got the Chief position but he was sad about the abortion, he understood Cristina and her reasons but he could not help but feel sad because he has always wanted children, and he still will want children and he hoped that Cristina would change her mind in the future. For now they would try to work past this.

Owen got up and went into the kitchen he started making Cristina some soup. He brought it in on a tray to the bedroom.

"Cristina wake up"

Owen said softly

"hmmmm…..oh hi"

"I brought you some soup I thought you should maybe eat something it might make you feel better"

"Oh thank you Owen, you didn't have to do that"

"I don't mind, how are you feeling?"

"I'm….ok, just a little cramping and I'm tired. Today has been a draining day"

"Yeah it has been, I called the Chief and told him we were going to need a few days off he was fine with it"

"Owen you didn't have to do that, you need to train to be Chief don't you think that's more important?"

"Cristina nothing is more important than you, you're my wife and I am going to be here with you to make sure you're ok"

Cristina couldn't believe how amazing Owen was being

"Owen thank you for everything, for being with me, and for understanding."

"You're welcome"

Owen kissed her on the forehead. Cristina finished her soup and they both laid there for a while and then fell asleep.

To be continued…..

**Authors note: I know some of you might not like this part of the story but I did it for a reason, it will pan out in the next few chapters! **


	7. The aftermath

It was 2 months later. Owen was settling in as Chief of Seattle Grace and Cristina was still on Teddy's service, and was going to apply for the Cardio fellowship at SGMW.

Cristina had not really felt like herself for the past 2 months. She didn't know why but she just wasn't happy anymore; she didn't get very excited about Cardio even when she had the most fascinating surgeries that Teddy was letting her perform. She loved Owen so much but their marriage was strained they were having a lot of fights and she hated that. Owen also knew they were having problems to and wanted to do something about it before it got any worse.

Cristina and Owen were both working, Owen was in his office and Cristina was taking a small break. She brought Owen a coffee she wanted to see him she needed a break from Cardio.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

"Hey there Chief, how is that paperwork coming?"

Cristina smiled

"Oh hey come here, I've missed you"

Cristina walked over handed Owen the coffee; he pulled her hand down and gave her a kiss

"So how are you doing today? Feeling any better about Cardio?"

Cristina sighed

"No not really, I mean I still love it, I don't know what's wrong with me Teddy is doing these amazing surgeries and I just can't get as into it as I used to."

Cristina looked so sad and Owen just wanted to make everything better for her he loved this woman so much he wanted her to be happy. Owen didn't want to ask her this but he just had to.

"Do you think maybe you should go see Dr. Wyatt? Cristina she can work through things with you and I can go with you to, she has helped so much with my PTSD"

Cristina was a little annoyed she didn't think she needed to talk to a shrink just because she wasn't as excited about cardio anymore

"Owen seriously? I don't need a shrink because I'm not as interested in cardio anymore….maybe I'm just bored with it now, maybe I need something new! It has nothing to do with what happened! I don't need a shrink unlike some other people!"

Owen looked mad and upset, that was a low blow Cristina knew how much Dr. Wyatt had helped Owen through his PTSD

"Cristina that was not called for! And I am just trying to help you figure out why you aren't excited about Cardio anymore, I mean Cardio was all you ever talked about I don't think it would just be that you're bored with it there has to be something more! And I think we both know what it is, ever since that day you have not been yourself!"

"It is not because of the abortion! I don't want children! I want to be a surgeon and have a great career, we talked about this, you told me it was fine and that we would be fine but we aren't Owen and I don't know what to do anymore!"

Owen paused he didn't ever think their relationship would get to the point where they had to decide what to do

"Cristina Yang, you are my wife! No matter what we will get through this I am not giving up and even thought you don't think it right now but I love you more than anything, and I have accepted the fact that we won't ever have kids! Cristina you need to figure out why you aren't yourself right now! If you don't you will never be the same….Cristina I want the old you back I hate fighting with you…please just consider going and seeing Dr. Wyatt she can help and I will help you to I will do whatever it takes!"

At this point Cristina was crying she was so sad all the time and she hated fighting with Owen, she couldn't believe he had stuck by her through everything they had been through and now she was going through something she couldn't explain and there he was still right there by her side

"I…I'm sorry Owen, I didn't mean to say what I said I know Dr. Wyatt has helped you through a lot and I'm grateful for that I just don't know if it's right for me"

Owen got up walked over to her and wiped her tears away

"Well Cristina it couldn't hurt going and seeing her right? I mean go once and see how you feel if you don't like it then don't go back"

Cristina looked up at him she knew he was only trying to help

"Ok…ok I'll go but I'm not promising anything"

"I know and that's fine we will figure this out Cristina I promise you"

Owen wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she clinged to him wrapping her small arms around his waist and just holding him there for a minute

"Thank you and I am so sorry Owen I didn't mean it at all your way too good to me"

"You're welcome, and I'm not too good to you I just love you so much. Do you want me to go with you to see her?"

"No I think maybe I should go on my own if that's ok with you"

"Whatever you want is fine with me Cristina Yang….I love you"

Cristina reached her head up kissed him lightly on the lips

"I love you to Owen"

Cristina walked out of his office and head straight up to Dr. Wyatt's office to make an appointment. After Cristina met Meredith in the cafeteria.

"Hey Cristina, oh could you possibly babysit Zola for the night? Both me and Derek are on call tonight we have a patient with a huge tumour he's operating tonight but we have to stay and monitor the patient overnight."

Cristina didn't really have the energy to babysit Zola but she was her godmother and Mer didn't have anyone else to ask

Meredith and Derek finally made up and he was now talking to her again; Zola got taken away from them for a little while because of what was happening between them but they resolved everything and got her back. Derek was also slowly letting Mer back in on neuro.

"Uhhh…yeah that should be fine Owen is home tonight so he can help me"

"Cristina are you ok? You seem out of it?"

"I'm fine I just had a small fight with Owen but we're ok. He wants me to see Dr. Wyatt for not being myself right now"

Meredith could see Cristina had changed and she noticed it was ever since had the abortion. She would never say anything to Cristina about her possibly making the wrong decision but she was happy Owen suggested going to Dr. Wyatt

"Well maybe that's a good thing, she is a great psychologist and she helped me a lot. I mean I used to be all dark and twisty and scared of marriage and having kids, but she helped me realize that I did want that."

"Yeah well I made an appointment to see her I go tomorrow. Well I better go or Teddy is going to be looking for me so I'll pick up Zola at daycare and then just bring her back here in the morning."

"Ok thank you so much Cristina I appreciate it!"

"No problem"

Cristina walked away and headed towards cardio. She thought to herself maybe it was a good thing she was going to see Dr. Wyatt she fixed Mer, and she helped Owen with his PTSD she was hoping she could help Cristina through whatever it was she was going through.

To be continued…..


	8. Babysitting

After Cristina's shift was over she got changed and went up to Owens office before she picked Zola up from daycare.

"Hey so Mer asked me if we could babysit Zola tonight cause her and Derek are on call, so I'm going to go get her and then we can go ok?"

Owen was swamped with paperwork he still had a couple hours left of work

"Oh Cristina I'm sorry I still have a ton of paperwork to do I'm going to be a couple more hours, I can call you a cab to get home if you want"

"I don't want to take Zola in a cab though Mer gave me the car seat and I don't trust cabs even more so with a baby. I'll just go and see her in the daycare maybe go to the cafeteria and give her some dinner"

"Ok I will try to get this done as soon as possible and I'll text you or come by and visit after you go to the cafeteria if you want"

"Ok I will"

Cristina walked out and made her way to the daycare to get her goddaughter. As soon as Cristina walked in Zola's little face lit up with a huge smile.

Cristina scooped her up

"Hey little girl! You are going to hang out with your Aunty Cristina and Uncle Owen tonight cause your mummy and daddy are busy but don't worry because we are going to have a fun night!"

Zola laughed and started playing with her hair she loved Cristina's curly bouncy hair. Cristina just sat with her for a while she liked being with Zola, playing with her, making her laugh, and when she cried she liked cuddling her to help settle her down and she always did when Cristina was holding her. Cristina forgot about not being excited over work when she was with Zola, she put all her focus on her and Zola loved her awesome Aunty Cristina.

Cristina sat there playing with Zola for half an hour then decided to take feed her. She brought her to the cafeteria and then she brought her to Owens office.

"There's Uncle Owen!"

Owen looked up to see his wife standing there with cute little Zola in her arms, the sight of this pained him a little, he loved watching Cristina with Zola she was so good with her and he could not help but think how amazing she would be as a mum

Owen walked over to them kissed Cristina lightly on the lips and gave Zola a kiss on the forehead, her little face lit up with a huge smile

"Hey there now! How are my favourite girls?"

"I was just going to feed her she's hungry so I thought we would come up and visit you keep you company while you finish your paperwork"

"Well that was nice of you and I could use the company, I'm almost done these and then we can go home"

"Yeah she needs a bath and then be put to bed Mer has a strict schedule"

Owen walked back over to his desk and started doing paperwork while Cristina fed Zola

"So did you make an appointment to see Dr. Wyatt?"

Owen asked hesitating a bit

"Uh yeah I go tomorrow"

"Well that's good, are you sure you don't want me to come? I will cancel my meetings if you need me to"

Cristina thought it was sweet that even though he was Chief of Surgery he would literally cancel anything for her

"No Owen I'll be fine you have your Chiefly duties that's more important"

"No it's not Cristina, you come first"

"Thank you…but seriously no I will go on my own, I've thought about it and maybe it will do me some good going to her I mean Mer went to her and she seems better, and she's helped you through a lot I am just hoping it helps I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't help I just want to be myself again"

"I know Cristina and you will get there eventually. Remember after the shooting you got back to normal after that, you will be fine….we will be fine"

Cristina smiled and continued feeding Zola. Owen finished his paperwork and the 3 of them started walking out towards their truck. Owen was carrying the baby bag and car seat and Cristina carried Zola.

They got Zola secured in the truck she started crying

"Shhhh Zola its ok we will be home soon…I mean we will be at the firehouse soon"

Owen looked at Cristina she knew how much he loved Zola and hoped maybe one day they would have their own family he hoped she would possibly change her mind.

Owen drove home got Zola out of the truck and up to the firehouse

"Do you want to help me give her a bath?"

Cristina said to Owen

"Yeah sure why not"

Cristina started the bath for Zola while Owen entertained the little girl by tickling her and making funny faces. Cristina watched him she thought it was so cute how he was with her.

Owen placed her in the bathtub; Zola immediately started splashing around laughing and playing with the toys

"Look out Cristina this one is dangerous in the bathtub you're going to get soaked!"

Owen laughed

At that point Zola got a hold of the shower sprayer that was on while Cristina was washing Zola's hair and she soaked Owen with it

"Looks like you're the one who needed to look out for getting wet! Good job Zola! Splash Uncle Owen!"

Zola continued to laugh and soak Owen

"Oh yeah! Just you wait!"

Owen held Zola's little hands that were still wrapped around the sprayer and pointed them towards Cristina soaking her

"Oh my god! Owen! I'm soaked!"

"It wasn't me though it was Zola!"

Owen laughed

"Oh sure blame the baby, good one Chief!"

Cristina laughed, this was the first time in a while she laughed she was actually having fun. They both started to splash each other. Zola sat their laughing so hard she thought it was hilarious 2 grownups playing in the bathtub

A few minutes later they both calmed down from the laughing

"Ok I guess we should get this little girl clean and then put her to bed"

Owen sat there soaking wet staring at his wife he loved that she was actually having a little bit of fun for the first time in a long time

"Yeah we better"

Cristina and Owen finished bathing Zola then put her to bed. They both got dry and then went and sat on the couch, Cristina cuddled into Owen with his arm wrapped around her.

"Cristina you are so good with her and she lights up around you, you are an excellent godmother"

Cristina looked at him she could see the slightly pained look in his eyes

"You know I have never been a kid person but for some reason I have a connection with her, I guess because when I was at Mer's we took care of her. I don't know what it is"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that."

"Thank you"

She kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. They just sat there for a while enjoying each other's company. Cristina fell sound asleep on Owens shoulder, he slowly scooped her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her into the bedroom.

It was like their first meeting when Cristina accidently got impaled with an icicle he came to the rescue and carried her into the hospital and from that moment on they knew they were soul mates and that they would do anything for each other. Owen knew they would get through this and would stand by her side no matter what, he also knew Cristina would be there for him, when he went through his PTSD she was always there. They loved each other more than anything and always would.

Owen laid her down in the bed pulled the covers over her and climbed in right next to her cuddling her, she automatically cuddled back into him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they both fell asleep.

To be continued…..


	9. The appointment

It was the next morning Cristina and Owen were doing their regular routine but this time they had Zola. This was the first time Zola spent the night at their place and they had a really nice time with her; Cristina forgot about her problems and had a nice night with her husband and goddaughter. Cristina walked in to where Zola was sleeping. Zola was wide awake keeping herself occupied by playing with her teddy bear Cristina gave her.

"Hey there little girl, how are you today?"

Zola had a huge smile on her face and stood up reaching her arms out so her Aunt Cristina could pick her up

"Are you ready for some breakfast little lady? Uncle Owen is getting it now"

Cristina brought Zola into the kitchen and sat her on her lap, Owen brought over Zola's toddler cereal and Cristina started feeding her

"So what time is your appointment with Dr. Wyatt?"

"Uhhh it's at 9:30"

"Ok well come and find me after and let me know how it went"

"I will don't worry Owen I'll be fine"

Cristina fed Zola the rest of her breakfast got her changed and the 3 of them were off to the hospital. Cristina brought Zola into the resident's locker room so she could see Mer. Owen went up to his office, he was worried today, worried about what Cristina would feel like after she saw Dr. Wyatt she wasn't the easiest person to talk to someone about what she was feeling.

Meredith came into the locker room

"Hey there's my little girl! Did you have fun at Aunty Cristina and Uncle Owens house?"

Zola laughed

"She had an amazing time, played for a while, had a bath and got me and Owen all wet, and read her a story then she went right to sleep. I am an awesome Aunt slash Godmother"

"So you kept her on her schedule? I thought you would have had a hard time with her she is so fussy with Lexie and April when they babysit"

"Yeah she was fine; I guess I'm just a natural or something"

Meredith couldn't help but think of how Cristina would have been such a good mother she saw her with Zola and she was so amazing with her. At first Mer thought that if Cristina had a baby she would resent it for getting in her way of being a great surgeon but now after seeing her with Zola, and seeing how Cristina could have worked out having a baby and a family she couldn't help but think it.

"You know…"

Mer paused. Cristina looked at her with a weird look on her face

"What Mer? What's wrong?"

"I just have to say something that you are probably not going to like and I'm sorry but…..you would be a great mother. The way you are with Zola, and I just think that you would work out having a family and being a great surgeon, I mean look at me I never thought I would have kids but now I do and it's amazing"

Cristina was a little shocked she didn't know what to say Meredith never really told her what she thought about when Cristina was pregnant

"Seriously Mer? You can't tell if I would be a good mother just by babysitting Zola, I only had her for 1 night and when I was staying at your house before I mean I was just helping you out…."

"Cristina…."

"I…I have to go I'm on cardio again today, I'll see you later"

"Cristina I didn't mean!"

Cristina walked out before Mer could finish her sentence. Her mind was racing.

_Why would Mer say that to me? I don't get it she knows I want to be a great surgeon and not a mother. But why am I not as excited at work anymore as I usually am?_

Cristina thought to herself. She tried to clear her mind before going to see Teddy she wanted to try and be as focused as possible.

Cristina found Teddy to start on their next cardio case

"Dr. Yang here is the patients chart and you are flying solo today!"

Usually Cristina would have been ecstatic to fly solo on a surgery especially on Cardio but there was something holding it all back

"Uh thank you Dr. Altman…Oh I have to be somewhere at 9:30 so I can get someone to cover for me for about an hour if you need me to"

"Cristina did you hear what I said? Your flying solo today! Be a little more excited!"

"Sorry Dr. Altman I'm just tired today"

"Cristina I've noticed you have been different for about a couple of months now, is it something I did, or something I can help you with?"

Cristina didn't want Teddy involved in her personal situation but she wanted to ask her something

"Actually Teddy do you think…..that you can have a life, I mean a life besides surgery?"

Teddy was a little taken back she couldn't believe Cristina Yang was asking her about something that didn't involve anything surgical

"Well yeah I think you can, I mean getting married and having kid's lots of surgeons do it, it can be hectic but there has to be more to life than just doing surgery all the time"

Cristina paused and thought about this for a moment; when she got where she wanted to be in her career what would she have? She has Owen who she loves so much, but maybe there was something missing

"Thank you Teddy, I'm sorry for being not myself. But is that ok if I go somewhere at 9:30 I'll get Jackson to cover me?"

"Yeah of course that's fine"

"Ok well let's go in there and see the patient"

When Cristina was done with the patient she went up to see Owen in his office

"Hey so I got Jackson to cover me for a bit while I'm at Dr. Wyatt's…..Owen I'm nervous about it, I've never talked to a shrink before, I thought I was ok but I'm kind of freaking out a little bit"

"Cristina you can do this, I know you're scared and nervous but it will help you. And if you don't like it, then you don't have to go back"

Cristina paused she was feeling so nervous about it but she knew she had to try she had to try and go to fix herself.

"Ok well I better go I need to check my patient and then go to Dr. Wyatt's so I will come see you later ok?"

Owen walked over and kissed her gently on the lips

"You will be fine and yes come see me later"

Cristina walked out she went and checked on her patient then made her way to Dr. Wyatt's office. She walked in and sat there for a bit.

"Dr. Yang? I'm ready for you now"

Cristina slowly got up and thought to herself

_Here goes nothing_

To be continued….


	10. Talking with Dr Wyatt

Cristina sat on Dr. Wyatt's couch; Dr. Wyatt could tell she was a little bit nervous about being there

"Cristina relax it's just like we are talking having a conversation you don't have to be nervous"

"I'm not nervous! I'm…..fine totally calm and fine"

"Ok then well let's get started so what brings you to me?"

Cristina hesitated she had been in sessions with Dr. Wyatt before but not for her it was for Owen

"Uhh well, I am not very excited about surgery anymore particularly Cardio which I declared my specialty but I don't feel as happy like I did a couple months ago"

"Is Cardio something you have always loved?"

"Yes always and now it just isn't fascinating me like it used….actually any kind of surgery right now doesn't fascinate me. I kind of feel like I did right after the shooting not as bad because I'm not terrified to be in an OR I'm just bored and I can't focus on it"

"What is going through your head when you're standing in the OR operating? What are you focused on?"

"I don't really know that's the problem, I mean I think a bit about what I'm doing for the safety of the patient but if it's a routine procedure I go through the motions of it. I think about Owen sometimes and our marriage and our future, I think about Meredith and how she actually did get Zola back and how amazing she is with her when I never thought Meredith Grey would be a mother."

"Was there anything traumatic that happened 2 months ago that would trigger this?"

Cristina froze she didn't know if she could tell Dr. Wyatt about the abortion but she figured she had to try and it might help telling someone besides Meredith

"Well….I got pregnant 2 months ago and I freaked out, I told Owen I wasn't going to have the baby, we fought about it, I decided to have an abortion but Owen and I talked about the whole thing before and he went with me to have it done. But it isn't why I'm not excited about work anymore, I think maybe it's just I'm bored of surgery maybe it's being in the same place for 8 years."

"You automatically jump to the conclusion that having the abortion isn't the reason for your lack of interest in surgery. Have you ever thought that it is the main reason behind the issue? Maybe you aren't excited about surgery because you thought about a life besides surgery. Cristina the past years for you have been all about medicine and surgery, and then you met Owen, you got married, did you ever even think that you would be a married woman?"

Cristina sat there thinking frozen in the spot because what Dr. Wyatt was saying was completely true

"No I never ever thought I would be married, I thought my life was going to be all about surgery but then…..I met Owen"

"So when you are settled into your career, an attending in the field you want what else do you want in your life besides surgery?"

"Well I want….I want to be with Owen of course he's my husband and we will have a life together besides surgery, which will be great I think I mean I don't want kids I don't think I want kids"

"What do you mean by you don't think you want kids? Have you pictured yourself being a mother?"

"Well I thought about it for a bit after me and Owen fought about what to do I went to Meredith's and thought about it for a long time and I came to the conclusion that I didn't want children, I never have wanted them. When I was at Mer's I was helping her with Zola a lot and I was good at it and liked it; actually Owen and I took care of her last night and we had a great time with her, but I just don't think I could do it motherhood I mean."

"So you don't think you would be a good mother at all?"

"I don't know…I mean I don't have much experience with children"

"Experience doesn't have anything to do it; do you have that natural instinct when you're taking care of Zola?"

"Well yeah I think do I mean I know what to do with her, I have fun with her, we have a bond that I haven't had with a child before"

"Do you not think you would have a bond with your child?"

"Of course I would! I'm not a cold hearted person like everyone thinks I am, I would love my child if I had one."

"And do you think Owen would be a good father?"

"He would be the most amazing father ever. He wants to have kids and I feel terrible about hurting him like I did, making such a rash decision when I first found out about the pregnancy without even talking to him about it"

_Beep….Beep….Beep_

Cristina looked down at her pager it said 911 for her heart patient

"Oh crap I have to go I have a 911!"

Cristina jumped up and started to walk out as fast as she could

"Cristina before you go I want you to really think about your future and children really sit down and think about it on your own with no one else around not Owen or Meredith just you. I want to see you again tomorrow"

"Ok I will"

Cristina ran down to her heart patient Teddy was already there. The patient coded and they couldn't resuscitate them.

"Dr. Yang what took you so long?"

Teddy yelled at Cristina

"I was in my appointment I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could!"

"Well there was nothing we could do for the patient they coded and have been down for a while"

Cristina walked away she didn't want to deal with Teddy at the moment she wanted to go see Owen. She walked up to his office he was in a meeting with Webber and Bailey. She waited until they were done.

"Dr. Yang aren't you supposed to be with Dr. Altman today? I heard your flying solo today"

Bailey said to Cristina

"Uhh well not so much anymore the patient coded…..are you guys done with Owen?"

"Oh well next time then! Yeah we're done I think he's…"

Cristina rushed in before Bailey could finish her sentence

"On the phone I was going to say"

Bailey and Webber walked down the catwalk

Owen was on the phone

"Can I give you a call back in a little bit I just have something to deal with at the moment. Thanks"

Owen hung up the phone

"Cristina are you ok? How was your appointment with Dr. Wyatt?"

"Owen be honest with me do you really think I would be a good mother? I mean seriously don't just say yes"

"Cristina of course you would be, you are so amazing with Zola, you are not just a surgical machine you showed me a side of you that I love so much, an emotional side and…a motherly side"

Cristina was freaking out a little bit she thought there might be a slight chance she made a mistake by having an abortion

"Ok I need to go home, I need to go home and think and I can't have you there I just need to think alone about everything. Just tell Teddy I wasn't feeling good and had to go ok?"

"Ok ok go home; I'll let Teddy know are you ok though? I don't want you to be alone if you're like this?"

"I will be fine I just need to be alone ok, it's nothing against you and I love you but I just need to be alone right now"

"Ok I'll be home tonight"

Cristina walked out quickly ran to the locker room, changed, and got a cab home. As soon as she got home she got out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.

To be continued…..


	11. Breaking down

Cristina was alone in the firehouse and had been writing and thinking about everything for a few hours. Cristina wrote down everything she was thinking about; her life as a surgeon, as a wife, what might happen in the future, and even about Zola.

_Where am I going to be in 5 years?_

_Where are Owen and I going to be at in our relationship?_

_Will Owen possibly resent me in the future for having the abortion?_

_I want to be a great surgeon, I want the Cardio fellowship at SGMW, I want a career in Cardio, I don't want anything in my way but is there more to life than just surgery and working all the time._

_I got married, I never thought I would be a married woman. I thought I would have been alone and focus on my career. My marriage hasn't got in the way of my career._

_Maybe I would be able to have more than just a career in the future._

_I am a great Aunt to Zola, I love being with her it was nice coming home last night having fun with her and Owen loved it to_

_Owen wants children, I need to think of the possibility_

And then Cristina wrote her final thought at the very end

_Do I regret having this abortion? Is this why I'm not interested in surgery anymore because I did picture a life with a child and maybe it could have been ok, maybe it could have been great and I was just freaked out about it. _

She sat there and looked at the list of things she wrote down, especially the last one. Was she really regretting having the abortion? Is this why she is so uninterested in surgery? Cristina stared at this question and really thought about. The last time she thought about it was at Mer's and she was far from being able to think straight, Owen had just kicked her out of the house, Meredith needed help with Zola, and Cristina found out that day she was pregnant. She wasn't thinking rationally and even later when she had the abortion she never really had time to herself to think about the bigger picture; she was helping Mer with Zola the whole time and she was trying to talk to Owen because he was the main thing she was worried about. She never really thought about having the baby she just jumped to the conclusion that a baby would get in her way of her career.

"Oh my god!"

"I…..I think I regret it!"

Cristina said to herself she broke down sobbing uncontrollably.

"Owen was right we could have worked it out having a baby, and having a career! Bailey does it, Callie and Arizona do it, and I could have done it! Oh my god!"

Cristina was saying to herself, she was freaking out, she couldn't believe what she had done. She knew she completely regretted it that was why she was feeling uninterested in her work, she was in complete denial. Dr. Wyatt brought up some very good points for Cristina in their session. Cristina assumed her problem was because she was bored with Cardio, or that she needed a change, but all this time she was regretting her action and she was ignoring what she was feeling which is what she was used to doing. Ever since her father died she had learned to not show emotion very much, people called her a robot and a machine which was completely untrue, she liked to bury her feelings and try to ignore them. When she met Owen it was hard to do that because from their first meeting they had such a connection and she couldn't deny it. She still tried to not show her feelings to Owen and their communication in the relationship wasn't the greatest but they understood each other completely. She would do anything for him, she would help him through anything, and she felt terrible about what she had done to him.

Cristina didn't know what to do she didn't want to bother Owen at work because he was the Chief he had things to get done; and because she knew he would drop everything he was doing and come right home she didn't call him. She was going to have to wait until he came home; she calmed herself down and sat on the couch.

She called Dr. Wyatt's office because she remembered she ran out of there too quick to make another appointment.

Meanwhile at the hospital Owen was worrying about Cristina but he had a bunch of stuff to get done at the hospital; being Chief had many more duties then he was used to.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

"Come in"

Meredith came up to Owens office

"Hey I just wanted to know if you knew where Cristina was, she was supposed to meet me for lunch but she never showed and that's weird for her"

"Yeah she went home, she wasn't feeling good"

Owen didn't want to get into it with Mer

"Oh really? Is she ok? I've been texting her but she's not even answering those. Was she throwing up or something?"

Owen hesitated a bit

"Well uhh…she saw Dr. Wyatt today and she just wanted to go home she said she needed time to think"

"So you didn't ask her why or anything?"

Meredith and Owen sometimes didn't see eye to eye when it came to Cristina

"Of course I asked her why she just said she wanted to be alone right now"

"Well don't you think that wouldn't be a good thing for her to be alone right now? I mean Dr. Wyatt I'm sure would have brought up what happened and she is probably scared and freaking out because she's never talked to a shrink before and that was a bad situation"

"Meredith I wasn't going to force her to stay at the hospital and when she says she wants to be alone just let her be right now, if she wants to talk to you she will call you I'm sure"

"Well I'm done now so I'm going to bring Zola over there and see if she's ok Owen! Someone should!"

Owen was so annoyed with Meredith it seemed she would always stick her nose into Cristina and Owens business when she shouldn't

"Meredith I am asking you to not go over there! Just leave her right now I'm sure she's ok! If she wanted to talk she would have called me and I would run home if she does call me ok? This is more mine and Cristina's business!"

"I can't just leave her alone if she was freaking out before!"

Owen did not want Meredith going over there, he knew Cristina wanted to be alone and he knew that Owen should be the first one to talk to Cristina

"Meredith please, I need to be the one to talk to her, I am her husband, and I want to be the one to talk about our situation. I don't mind if you talk to her after of course because I know she will talk to you but I am asking you please just let me talk to her first"

Meredith thought about it, she knew Owen was right

"Ok fine, but get her to call me as soon as possible!"

"I will"

Meredith walked out she was annoyed but she figured she should respect what Owen wanted especially because it was between him and Cristina

A couple of hours later Owen was finished his work and headed home, he tried to text Cristina but she didn't reply he hoped she was ok. He walked into the firehouse, it was very dark"

"Cristina? Where are you?"

Cristina was just sitting there on the couch she had a box of tissues beside her with a pile on the other side.

Owen looking shocked and worried sat down next to her

"Cristina….what's going on"

She immediately reached over and wrapped her arms around Owens neck hugging him so tight

"Owen I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for doing this to you I…."

"Cristina shhh…calm down, it's ok. What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything"

"Yes I have, I was terrible to you and…..and I think that I regret my decision about having the abortion"

Owen sat there stunned he felt so bad for her, but he thought to himself this was a good thing she was actually dealing with her feelings and talking to him about it instead of keeping it to herself.

Owen hugged her and stroked her hair

"Cristina it's ok…..Let's talk about it ok?"

Cristina looked at him with tears streaming down her face

"Ok"

To be continued….

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them and I'm glad your liking my story! Sorry if it seems kind of sudden that she realizes she regrets her decision but I didn't want to drag it out too long! Hope you like this chapter and I will write more soon! Thanks! **


	12. Realization

Cristina sat there crying, Owen was holding her stroking her hair. She hated what she had done, going through the abortion hurt her and Owen so much and now she totally regretted doing it.

"Cristina calm down…..what made this come up?"

Cristina gathered herself together to talk to him

"I was at Dr. Wyatt's and she told me to really think alone without you or Meredith around, and think about our future and about…children. So I sat down and wrote out a list of everything I was thinking."

Cristina handed him the list and Owen read it over

"Cristina I would never resent you, I understand that you want your career and you didn't want children but now are you changing your mind?"

"I don't know Owen, but all I can think about is how much I regret having the abortion I was acting too quickly because I was so freaked out about it….."

"And I didn't help because I was the one that kicked you out of the firehouse, I should have just sat down with you and talked rationally instead of over-reacting."

"Owen no do not blame yourself this is what I decided to do, you are not to blame here at all. I should have been the one to talk to you first about it and calm down and consider you, god Owen I never consider you! How can I not do that when we are in a marriage, like you said you tied your life to mine and I need to start thinking that way. I'm so sorry….."

Owen held her even tighter, Cristina was finally realizing what Owen wanted her to realize that they were a partnership, they weren't just individuals in a relationship but when it came to life altering decisions they needed to work through it together

"Cristina all we can do now is move forward don't say sorry to me after Meredith talked to me I thought it made sense what she was saying but it obviously didn't….."

Owen went on to talk but Cristina interrupted him

"Wait! What are you talking about? Meredith? What did she say to you?"

Owen thought Cristina knew about what Meredith had said to him the day she had the abortion

"She just said that if you had a baby that you would probably resent it, she told me you needed me and that you loved me. But she also said that she was raised by a "Cristina" and that I shouldn't make you have a baby that you don't want"

Cristina was angry, yes Meredith is her person and her best friend but Cristina was sick of Meredith always telling Owen what was best for their marriage. Meredith shouldn't have said anything to Owen about the abortion she had no place doing that.

"Are you serious? She actually compared me to her mother? Ellis Grey, the woman who was literally a robot she had no emotion, and maybe I don't show much emotion or talk about my god damn feelings all the time but I am no Ellis Grey! I need to talk to her!"

Cristina went to grab her phone to text Mer, but Owen gently grabbed her arm

"Cristina it was a while ago just let it go, we need to talk right now ok?"

Cristina looked at Owen he was right he was more important right now they needed to figure out what to do and how to get past this, but she wasn't about to just let go what Meredith had said to Owen

"Ok we can talk"

"So Cristina where do you want to go from here? You need to get past this regret or its going to kill you; I will help you get through it"

"But what about you? You need to get past this to because I know that you aren't over it, and I know that you don't just forgive me for doing it. I don't want you to resent me and I feel like eventually it will happen and you might say it won't but Owen you have been burying it deep down inside to. We need to…talk"

Cristina said it like the word "talk" was a foreign language for her; she was never able to open up to many people. The only people she ever opened up to was her father, Meredith, and Owen.

"Cristina I don't resent you for doing it, I mean your right I'm not over it and have just tried to ignore the issue but we need to face it, but we will do it together. Do you think maybe we should both go to Dr. Wyatt?"

"I think she can help, I mean she really got through to me somehow she made me think about why I wasn't getting excited over surgery anymore. And I finally know why and was trying to just push it aside but it is because I regret having the abortion. I mean I look at Mer and Derek and they have Zola, I look at Callie and she's doing it, and even Dr. Bailey she has a son and she is a single mother. I just think that we could have worked it out and maybe it would have been amazing and I would have thought about something besides surgery. I mean I didn't ever think I would be married and here I am a married woman. Surgery can't be everything because when I don't have surgery anymore what will I have?"

Owen was totally shocked about what Cristina was saying he didn't even think this was Cristina Yang sitting in front of him, but he was happy that she was finally talking to her. Dr. Wyatt got through to Cristina in a way that maybe he couldn't even get through to her.

"Well you will have me, remember when I said I want to be around for the next 40 years well I meant it. I'm not going anywhere Cristina. We will get past this I know right now it feels like everything is terrible and you will never feel good again but you will, you got past PTSD after the shooting you can get through anything you are Cristina Yang after all hard-core Cardio Goddess."

Cristina gave Owen a small smile she knew it was going to be very hard but with Owen there to support her and with Dr. Wyatt helping her through she would be ok, and who knows maybe there would be a baby in the future for Cristina and Owen. Cristina was now thinking of the bigger picture she still wanted an amazing career as a surgeon but she had to think of other aspects of life rather than just surgery. Cristina Yang was a changed woman for the better.

Cristina and Owen sat on the couch holding onto each other, they knew they would both never let go of each other they had been through so much in their time together that whatever came at them next would only make them stronger.


	13. The fellowship

Cristina and Owen had been going to Dr. Wyatt every week for the past 3 months. It was helping them both a lot. Cristina was opening up more to Owen and not just trying to cover up her feelings with lots of sex; they still had lots of sex but not to cover up their feelings. Cristina was again excited about her work; she was back in the game. For both Cristina and Owen this was one of the best points in their relationship they were actually talking about what they were feeling, and Cristina wasn't running to Meredith for everything. Cristina was also including Owen in everything she wasn't just deciding on her own she was including him.

Cristina still had regret about the abortion, and felt bad for doing that to Owen, but she was slowly getting over it and she realized talking about it actually helps instead of hiding it.

Cristina had applied for the Cardio fellowship a few weeks ago and today was the day she found out. Owen and Teddy were meeting with the board to discuss her fellowship application. Cristina was so nervous she was in his office before he head to the conference room for the meeting.

"Owen what if I don't get it? Then what am I going to do? I can't move anywhere else, and I love Seattle this is my home I have to get it!"

Owen stood up and walked over to her wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her gently

"Cristina Yang you are the best cardio resident here, the board will see that and Teddy is going to be in there she is the one who wants you as her cardio fellow she will tell them that"

"I know I am but I was out for those few months after the shooting and then I wasn't very interested in it and probably didn't do my greatest work then…..Oh I feel so sick!"

"Cristina they can't and won't hold that against you"

Owen tried to calm her down.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

Teddy walked in Owens office so they could go to the board meeting

"Hey guys are you ready to go Owen? We better get to the board meeting"

"Yeah I'm coming….Cristina it will be fine just go try and get your mind off of it ok?"

"Ok fine, Teddy I'm going to go do all your post-ops if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's perfect actually, Cristina don't worry about it you're the best and I want you as my cardio fellow!"

Cristina still didn't feel any better she was feeling so sick.

Owen gave her a kiss and walked out with Teddy down to the conference room

_Get it together Yang, I'm the best there is, there is no way they can't pick me_

Cristina thought to herself

Owen and Teddy walked into the conference room; they were both a little intimidated by the members of the board they all were so serious.

"Chief Hunt and Dr. Altman we are having this meeting to discuss Dr. Yang for the Cardio fellowship"

Larry Jennings said. He was the head of the board

"Yes we are sir, I think she is an excellent candidate for the position, she is the best cardio resident we have"

"And you're not just saying this because she's your wife right?"

Owen was taken back he wasn't basing his decision at all on his personal relationship with Cristina he knew she was the best for the job.

"Of course not sir, I don't let my personal life affect work related decisions…"

"Sir Dr. Yang is the best cardio resident I have ever seen, she is the most talented, and she can do most of the surgeries herself. I want her as my fellow."

Teddy interrupted

As soon as Teddy was done a familiar person walked into the conference room.

"Well I would beg to differ…."

Owen and Teddy were puzzled

"And who might you be?"

Owen said

"I'm Dr. Hahn; I was head of Cardio here. I am here to talk to you about another resident that has applied she is from Seattle Presbyterian Dr. Morgan."

"But Dr. Yang is the only one that applied here and so she should get the fellowship"

Owen said a little annoyed

"No, I personally submitted Dr. Morgan's name to the board for the fellowship"

Teddy and Owen had no idea what was going on

"Why doesn't she just apply for the fellowship at Seattle Pres if that's where she works, and you wouldn't be teaching her anyways Dr. Altman would."

"Well that's another thing I wanted to talk to the board about; if you select Dr. Morgan as your cardio fellow I will be willing to come back to SGMW and teach her. I know I have been asked a few times from Mr. Jennings to come back and now it is a possibility."

"Sir is that true? You have asked Dr. Hahn to come back as head of Cardio? Then where does that put Dr. Altman?"

"I have asked Dr. Hahn to come back a few times, she gave us more publicity because of all the cases she has had in the past. Sorry Dr. Altman but you just haven't had as much experience as Dr. Hahn and I think she would be a great addition again to SGMW."

Teddy was shocked, she and Owen never knew anything about the board going behind their backs and asking Dr. Hahn to come back

"Excuse me? You can't even do that! I have a contract!"

"Dr. Altman you wouldn't lose your job you would just be working under Dr. Hahn"

"If you do that to me I won't even consider working under her! I will quit!"

"Now Dr. Altman let's not over react this isn't set in stone, we still need to decide who the cardio fellow is going to be."

Owens stomach was in a knot he couldn't lose Teddy as head of cardio and he couldn't bear to tell Cristina that she didn't get the cardio fellowship; it would ruin her career and everything she worked for.

"Sir I won't approve this, changing heads of departments and letting someone new come in here and take the cardio fellowship it isn't fair to Dr. Altman or Dr. Yang!"

"Chief Hunt, this is not your decision. We don't need your approval. Now let's just figure out who is going to be the next fellow and go from there. Dr. Yang had a very impressive record but she missed a lot of cardio hours about a year ago…wait she didn't even clock any OR hours at all"

"And might I add Dr. Morgan has done more hours than Dr. Yang"

Owen was furious but he had to control himself and he already hated Hahn and he didn't even know her

"You can't count those OR hours Dr. Yang was going through something and wasn't able to be in the OR"

"What was she sick or something? There is no excuse for that sorry Dr. Hunt"

"That is Chief Hunt to you Dr. Hahn and she wasn't sick…."

"Well then why wasn't she in the OR during this time?"

Owen didn't want to tell them why Cristina hadn't been in the OR after the shooting but if it would help her get the cardio fellowship then he had to

"Cris…I mean Dr. Yang was going through post-traumatic stress disorder after the shooting that happened here. She couldn't be in an OR and operate safely on a patient. You cannot hold that against her!"

Teddy just stood there staring hoping that hers and Cristina job was safe

"Oh I do understand that but still Dr. Morgan has had more hours than her."

"Sir Dr. Yang can do a piggy back transplant on her own, I can barely do that surgery myself she is the most talented student I have ever had"

Teddy said

"Yeah and she probably learned that from me."

"Actually Dr. Hahn if I remember Dr. Yang said that you didn't even teach her, in fact you didn't even let her in the OR and when she did try to learn from you, you shot her down. You treated her like she was nothing when you were supposed to be her teacher!"

Teddy yelled at Hahn

Owen was angry now; Cristina had told him all about Dr. Hahn how she never even let her in the OR for no reason. Teddy did the same thing but she was trying to teach Cristina a lesson not just punish her for nothing.

"A piggy back….well that is quite impressive, Dr. Hahn can Dr. Morgan do a piggy back?"

"Uhh no she can't, she has watched me do them and assisted me but she has never performed any alone."

"Has she had any solo surgeries at all Dr. Hahn?"

"She has, she has done an appendectomy, and a colectomy."

"But what about cardio solos?"

Hahn paused

"No, no she hasn't done any solo cardio surgeries but she has assisted me with all of mine and she knows everything there is to know about cardio."

"So does Dr. Yang but she has actually performed cardio surgeries solo, and not just any cardio surgeries but huge ones"

Teddy said

"Chief Hunt, Dr. Altman, and Dr. Hahn please wait in the hall while the board discusses the fellowship"

Owen, Teddy, and Hahn all went out in the hallway. Teddy just had to say something to Hahn

"You have some nerve coming back here trying to take my position and just because you don't like Cristina try and take her fellowship away from her! You know she is the best Hahn and even though you don't want to admit it you know it!"

"Dr. Altman is it? I am just doing what is best for my career and for my student it is nothing personal so get over it!"

Owen had to step in

"So Dr. Hahn you really want to work here again? You know I'm the Chief and if you do get the position I am not going to let you just walk all over everyone. I have heard about you Cristina has told me all about you and you're not going to be an attending who doesn't teach someone because they have personal issues with them"

"Dr. Hunt why are you so protective of Dr. Yang? She is arrogant; she thinks she knows everything about cardio. I mean she sleeps her way to the top! Look at her past relationships Marlow, and then Burke she doesn't deserve this fellowship"

That comment made Owen even more furious he had to defend his wife

"She does not sleep her way to the top Hahn! You better watch what you say my wife is not like that!"

Hahn was shocked Cristina Yang was married

"Ohh so she's your wife, I get it now the whole defending her and wanting her to get this fellowship. Wow she really did reach the top and actually married the Chief of Surgery."

"Don't you talk about her like that Hahn! You know nothing about her! And I am not basing my decision on personal relationships, I am basing it on talent and skill and she is the best!"

At that moment the door opened

"You may all come back in we have reached our decision"

Owen, Teddy, and Hahn walked back in all very nervously waiting for the board's decision.

To be continued….


	14. The new Cardio fellow is

Owen, Teddy, and Hahn stood there waiting for the board's decision.

"Well we have come to our decision and we would like to offer the fellowship to…Dr. Yang"

Owen and Teddy were so relieved

"Thank you Mr. Jennings Cristina is the best and she will be the best cardio fellow, and Teddy is the best head of Cardio to teach her."

"I'm not done yet Chief Hunt. But we would like to make Dr. Hahn the head of cardio, if you accept Dr. Hahn you will be teaching Dr. Yang as your fellow but you can also bring over Dr. Morgan for you to teach also. And Dr. Altman you will be working under Dr. Hahn"

"No absolutely not! I am not working under her she can't just come in and take my job like that! That is ridiculous!"

"Dr. Altman please stop yelling. Dr. Hahn what is your decision?"

Hahn had to think about it for a moment. She liked the idea of coming back to SGMW because they were offering her more money and they were higher up on the list of the best hospitals in Seattle, but she did not want to teach Cristina. She taught Cristina before she knew she was a good resident but Hahn had thought she slept her way to the top which was very un-true and had no respect for her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jennings but I am going to have to decline. I feel that Dr. Morgan is a better resident than Yang and I would like to continue teaching only her. Thank you for the offer though. Well I guess I will be going then. Nice meeting you CHIEF Hunt and Dr. Altman"

Hahn said very sarcastically and walked out of the room

"Well then that concludes our board meeting, Hunt I expect you will let Dr. Yang know and get her papers signed so she can start her fellowship on Monday"

"Yes I will let her know right now, thank you very much Mr. Jennings"

Owen and Teddy walked out, Owen was so happy for Cristina but he felt bad for Teddy and he could see she was upset

"Teddy don't listen to Jennings, you are a great head of cardio and I wouldn't have it any other way, all he wants is the publicity and Hahn is known for her publicity you are a much better surgeon, person, and teacher"

Teddy felt a little better, she was happy that she was keeping her job and that Cristina was the next cardio fellow

"Thanks Owen I'll get over it Jennings is just an ass! Tell Cristina I said congrats and I will see her on Monday; you two should take the weekend off enjoy each other before she starts the fellowship because she is going to be very busy"

"I will tell her and I think we are going to take the weekend together. Thanks Teddy see you later"

Meanwhile Cristina was working on post-ops for Teddy. She was waiting for Owen to page her and was wondering what was taking so long.

She was feeling really sick she thought it was nerves but then she had to run to the bathroom and throw up. Cristina had never got that nervous before about anything and she had been through some really tough situations.

_Calm down Cristina whatever the outcome it will be fine_

Cristina had no idea why she would be throwing up; she thought it was maybe something she ate mixed with nerves.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Finally her pager went off it was Owen. As soon as she got the page she ran to Owen's office.

"Hey so what happened? Did I get it?"

"Cristina sit down"

Owen noticed she looked a little pale and was sweating

"Are you ok? You don't look so good"

"I'm fine I just think I ate something bad and I'm just nervous about this….so just tell me did I get it or not?"

Owen paused he had to tell her she got the job but he also had to tell her about Hahn he couldn't keep that from her

"You got the position; you are the new Cardio fellow!"

Cristina screamed

"Oh my god! Owen this is amazing!"

She ran to him and hugged him so tight

"I am so happy for you Cristina; you really deserve it you have worked so hard for this….But I have to tell you something else"

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's not going to affect you I just have to tell you what happened in the meeting. An old colleague of yours showed up"

"Oh my god it wasn't Burke was it?"

"No not Burke, I don't think I would be this calm if it was Burke. It was Hahn she was here to try and take over Teddy's job and try to get one of her residents the fellowship."

"The wicked witch of the west was here? How could she take over Teddy's job?"

"Well Jennings said she got more publicity for the hospital and he actually offered the job to her, he offered her to teach you and to bring her resident over to teach her, and then Teddy would have worked under Hahn. But luckily Hahn said no…And she isn't too fond of you but I defended you."

"She is such a bitch! I can't stand Hahn she was the worst cardio teacher I ever had. She is impossible and I'm so glad she didn't take the position because I don't think I could have worked with her. What did she say about me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah just tell me it can't be any worse than what she has said to me before"

"Well she said that you slept your way to the top with Marlowe and Burke. And then I said you were my wife and she said that you really made your way to the top sleeping with the Chief. I'm sorry Cristina but I did defend you she is just so rude…And who is Marlow?"

"That's typical Hahn, she has no idea what she's talking about! Thank you for defending me….Oh Marlow was my professor at Stanford ummmm we kind of had a relationship, I was young and stupid, I was intrigued by him and his cardio skills, but as for him he's an ass a very arrogant ass. I have made some huge mistakes in my past relationships; luckily I finally got it right"

Cristina smiled up at him.

Owen thought to himself therapy must be helping Cristina because usually she would try to avoid the question about her past relationships but she told him about it straight out.

"Yes you finally did get it right Cristina Yang…I love you so much"

Owen kissed her gently

"I love you to"

"So you want a weekend off before you start you're very fancy fellowship?"

"What did you have in mind Chief?"

"Well I was thinking maybe sleeping in a bit, lots of soapy sex, making you some dinner, more sex, and just having a relaxing weekend with my hot desirable wife"

"Well that sounds perfect"

Cristina all of a sudden felt a wave of sickness come over her; she sat down and tried not to throw up.

"Cristina are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling sick, I thought it was something I ate and nervousness but maybe I'm getting the flu or something. Crap just what I need before I start my fellowship."

"Well let's get you home"

"But I'm not done my shift it's only 9:30, I have to finish Teddy's post-ops I'll just take some medicine and finish up then I will come get you and we can go I promise."

"Ok fine but come and get me as soon as you're done"

"I will"

Cristina walked out went and got some medicine to make her feel better. She got all of Teddy's post-ops done. Luckily she was feeling better no sickness; she thought she must have just been nervous. She was looking forward to spending a weekend home with Owen before she started her fellowship on Monday, they would still see each other all the time but she would be a little bit busier than usual.

She walked up to Owens office

"Hey, you ready to go honey?"

Owen looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway

"Hey I'm just finishing up some paperwork as usual but I won't be too long. Are you feeling better?"

Cristina walked in and sat on the couch

"Yeah I'm feeling much better I guess it was just something I ate, but I am ready to go home and spend the weekend in bed with you…Oh we have an appointment on Sunday with Dr. Wyatt at 9:30 though do you want me to cancel it?"

"No we can go and then maybe go out for breakfast and go for a walk or something"

"Ok sounds like a good weekend"

Owen was amazed at how willing Cristina Yang was to go to therapy and how much better she seemed. She was opening up to Owen, and including him in everything. She still had her twisted sister moments with Meredith and Owen understood that she needed that, but he was so happy that they were better.

Owen finished up his paperwork.

"Ok Mrs. Hunt you ready to go home?"

"So ready to go Mr. Hunt"

Owen got up walked over to her put his arm around her and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They went home and enjoyed each other. Owen made them dinner, he played his guitar for her, they had lots of passionate sex not just quickie sex because they actually had time for it, and then they fell asleep. It was the perfect day even with the little bit of drama.


	15. Shopping with Cristina Yang

The next morning Cristina and Owen woke up at 7, it was automatic for them they couldn't sleep in anymore because they were always so used to getting up at 5 so 7 was pretty good for them.

"Good morning honey"

Cristina reached over and kissed him

"Morning! How are you feeling? Are you ok? Cause you threw up yesterday."

"I'm feeling fine now, I must have just been nervous or something but now that I've got the fellowship I don't have to worry anymore! So how about we slip into the shower and you clean me up a bit"

Owen smirked he loved it when Cristina was flirty

"I don't know how clean you will get because we are going to get very dirty with some hot soapy sex, and I am going to wash your hair"

Cristina laughed

"What is with you and washing my hair? Seriously, it's like a fetish or something!"

They both got up out of bed Owen threw off his shorts, and Cristina threw off her tank top and panties. They both hopped into the shower.

Owen grabbed Cristina and started kissing her passionately, then he moved down her neck his hands travelling all over her tiny body. The heat of the water pounding down on them was making it even hotter.

Owen moved his hands down he started caressing her inner thigh to tease her a bit, then he slipped his fingers inside her, she let out a little gasp. He was rubbing her clit she was so close to orgasm…

"Owen I'm going to…"

Owen pulled out his fingers and thrust himself inside of her, he started kissing her passionately, his tongue was exploring her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his body she propped herself up so he could fully enter her.

"Ohhh Owen…."

Owen started thrusting in and out slow at first, and then he started going a little faster. They were both so close

"Owen I'm going to…"

"I'm right there with you baby"

Owen started going faster, and then slowed down so they both peaked at the same time.

"Oh my god that was AMAZING"

Cristina could barely gain her breathe she wrapped herself around his muscular body and just stood there in his arms for a moment while they both got their breathe back

"I love you Cristina"

Owen was always sappy right after they had sex but Cristina loved it

"I love you to Owen"

She reached up, grabbed his face and kissed him gently. After they were done Owen washed her hair as he usually did and they got ready.

Cristina sat on the couch with a coffee and read some medical journals she wanted to catch up on, Owen made them breakfast an omelet with some turkey bacon on the side, he loved cooking breakfast for her.

"Cristina breakfast is ready"

"Ok I'm coming"

Cristina got up and walked over to the kitchen table

"Mmmm this looks good, what's the special occasion?"

"You being an amazing cardio goddess and getting the fellowship you absolutely deserve"

Owen leaned over and kissed her

"So what do you want to do today Mrs. Hunt?"

"Hmmmm…maybe we could go shopping you have that benefit coming up soon and I need a new sexy dress to impress all your bosses, and I need to show up those bitchy housewives!"

"Well ok then, we will go to the mall; I don't think we have ever been shopping together before….we might have to stop at the lingerie store"

Owen said very flirty

"Sounds like a good plan, we will get me a dress and then get a little gift for you at the lingerie store"

Owen had to control his thoughts picturing Cristina in sexy lingerie he wanted to swipe breakfast off the table and have her right there. Owen stopped his though process and continued their conversation

"This should be interesting Cristina Yang shopping"

"Oh please I grew up in Beverly Hills with a mother who was a housewife, that's all she used to make me do until I was old enough to do things on my own so I could avoid her weekly shopping time"

Cristina and Owen finished their breakfast and head out to the mall to do a little shopping. Cristina brought Owen into Armani, he only had a really old suit and he couldn't go to the benefit as Chief of Surgery in a suit from the 90's.

"Owen you need a new suit, I'm sorry your old suit is not suitable for being the Chief. I may not know much about fashion but I know that corduroy went out of style a looooong time ago!"

"But Cristina Armani? It is so expensive!"

"Oh come on you're the Chief now you can afford it, and it will last you a long time. You might want to throw in a few ties to you only have a few and you wear them everyday"

"Ok fine whatever you say dear"

Cristina smirked; she sat down and watched Owen try on multiple suits before he found a very nice one that made him look very sexy.

While he was getting fitted Cristina started looking around for some ties that she thought would look good on him. Her stomach started turning again; she had no idea why she was feeling so sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Owen ran in after her

"Cristina are you ok?"

"Ughhhh yeah I'm ok now, I don't know what's going on I think I'm getting something it will go away in a minute"

Cristina came and sat on the couches one of the sales associates brought her some water. She sat while Owen paid for the suit and ties. He walked over to her

"Do you want me to take you home? Are you feeling better?"

Cristina was feeling much better after just sitting for a while.

"No I'm ok feeling better; it must just be excitement or something about the fellowship. Let's go get me a dress and then we will stop to get you a little gift"

Cristina said with a very flirty smile. The next stop was Dolce and Gabbana, Cristina was dragged to Dolce every week by her mother so she knew the clothes very well and actually liked them; she wasn't one for getting dressed up but when she did it was high quality.

"Ok so which one do you like the red or the navy blue?"

Both dresses she held up were very nice

"Well try on both, but you know I love you in red"

Cristina smiled and walked into the change room. Owen sat down and waited for her; her phone started to vibrate.

"Uh Cristina your phone is going off, it says it's your alarm why do you have your alarm on your phone going off now?"

"Oh it's for my birth control, crap I always keep forgetting to take it because I'm in the OR most of the time…..oh god"

Owen was a little worried he thought she was going to throw up again

"Cristina what wrong? Are you going to throw up again?"

She started freaking out; this could not be happening to her again. Cristina easily got distracted when she was at work and barely ever had her phone on her because she was mostly in the OR with Teddy, or taking care of a patient so she always forgot to take her pills. The next time she really needed to be more careful especially with what just happened not too long ago. She was having a few of the warning signs.

Cristina didn't answer Owen

"Cristina I'm coming in…"

Owen walked into the change room she was half dressed, and there was a look of shock on her face

"Cristina what's wrong?"

She still said nothing

_No Cristina this cannot be possible, it can't happen again_

She thought to herself

"Cristina talk to me! What's wrong I'm going to take you home! Come on let's get you dressed"

She came around and noticed Owen standing there

"No Owen wait! Ohhh God we need to go to the drug store!"

"What are you talking about?"

Cristina quickly put her pants and shirt back on put the dress on the hanger grabbed Owens hand and all her stuff and ran out of there. Owen had no idea what she was doing

"Cristina stop! Tell me what's going on!"

"Owen I've forgot to take my birth control more than once in the past month or so and now I'm throwing up, and I don't remember the last time I had my period! Think about it!"

Owen thought for a minute and his eyes widened

"Oh my god Cristina….You really think you are?"

"I don't know but let's go find out shall we?"

She got a little snappy with him she was absolutely freaking out. They ran into the closest drug store and bought the most expensive pregnancy test there was, she wasn't about to cheap out on something this life changing.

They both walked very fast to their truck, got in and Owen drove home as fast as he could. They got home both ran upstairs, Cristina ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she immerged

"Oh my god Owen I am so stupid! How could I be this stupid again!"

Cristina cried a little she couldn't believe herself she was a doctor for goodness sake

"Cristina its ok let's just wait get the results and go from there, we will figure this out."

The timer went off and they both walked into the bathroom to see what the results were.

To be continued….


	16. The results

Cristina slowly picked up the test and looked at the results. Owen was so worried he didn't want to go through this again but whatever the results were they would deal with it together.

"Owen…I'm pregnant"

The tears started streaming down Cristina's face. She blamed herself she felt so stupid she couldn't believe she was going through this again. Owen wrapped her up in his arms this could not be worst timing for them; Cristina just got her fellowship, and Owen was the new Chief. He got Chief a few months ago when Webber stepped down and it was all in amongst when Cristina had the abortion.

"Shhhh Cristina, its ok we will figure this out"

"Owen I am so freakin stupid! I'm a doctor and I can't remember to take my birth control? What is wrong with me? And how do I keep getting pregnant? I have one god damn fallopian tube!"

Owen knew all about why Cristina only had one fallopian tube she told him everything one night about Burke and when she got pregnant with his baby.

"I know Cristina, I know…its ok it will be fine do not blame yourself, I am just as much to blame! Come on let's go sit down and talk about this ok?"

Cristina faced Owen she was going to talk about it this time; she wasn't going to make a rash decision and not include Owen in the decision and run to Meredith

"Ok yeah let's go sit down and think about this"

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Cristina didn't even know where to start.

"Owen I don't know what we should do, I just get this fellowship and now you're Chief this is the worst timing, and I don't even know if I want a baby! I mean I'm more open to the idea after all that we've been through in the past but I am just so un-sure of it all….I can't believe this is happening right now AGAIN!"

"I know its bad timing, but maybe, and don't freak out, maybe it's something we could do, if you're willing to consider it. I'm not saying we do this at all, I'm just saying let's consider all of the options"

Cristina wasn't going to freak out like she did the last time

"I'm not going to freak out and your right we need to consider all the options before we decide anything. The last abortion nearly killed me, it was so hard for me to go through that and especially for me to put you through that and I regretted it completely but this is such bad timing I mean I was thinking like 10 years from now there would be a chance, not now when I'm doing my fellowship and when your Chief; how would we work this out?"

Owen was kind of happy how Cristina reacted this time, she didn't freak out and just say she was going to get an abortion, this time she actually was sitting down and talking to him about it. He was hoping there was a chance that she would consider keeping it because of the slight possibility that Cristina might want a child, and this time she was talking about bad timing not because she didn't want a baby.

"Well let's think about it…..ok well I could get Derek to take over for me for a little bit maybe a month or so, that way I can be home with you. You wouldn't have to take much time off probably just about a month because then my mom could help us, and we could bring the baby to the daycare so we could still see he or she"

Owen kind of smiled knowing that there was a little boy or girl that was a part of him and Cristina made him happy, but he was careful with what he said and did because Cristina wasn't the same way. Cristina sat and thought about Owens suggestion.

"But Owen I just don't know if I want this, and I know you do. But I know if I get another abortion I am going to regret it again like I did before…why wasn't I more careful! Seriously how am I even a doctor?"

"Cristina stop! You are not the only one to blame it takes 2, and yeah we should have been more careful but you are a doctor and it's hard to remember little things because we are so worried about everything and everyone else…..if you don't want to do this I will be there for you, if you want to get….an abortion."

Cristina started sobbing. Owen wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head, he comforted her, he was going to be there for her no matter what even though it would be so hard on him to.

"No I…I don't think I could go through that again or put you through that again, it was unbearable the first time I just need to think really think about this…I'm just scared I would be a bad mother and resent a baby I mean of course I would love it but I'm so scared of me not being there for my child because I want my career so badly"

"You would not be a bad mother, look at you with Zola your amazing and you would be even more amazing with your child. Cristina look at everyone who has their career and a family Meredith with Zola, Callie, Arizona, and Mark with Sofia, and Bailey with Tuck. They have all worked it out, they all have successful careers and families, you could do this, we can do this Cristina. Maybe just don't think about it and then it will come to you, there will be a moment and you'll know what to do."

Cristina didn't know how she was possibly going to turn her mind off and not think about it but maybe Owen was right if she just sat with it for a bit maybe she would know what to do eventually.

"Ok I will try, I promise I'll try but I don't know how I'm going to turn my mind off….I guess it's a good thing we are going to tomorrow maybe she can help somehow…I'm just gonna change and then we can maybe just relax this afternoon, maybe it will help if we just sit here together and read or watch TV, even watch one of your boring documentaries"

Cristina half smiled she needed to just let this shocking news sit with her for a bit, but this time it would be with Owen

"That sounds like a good idea, just relax this afternoon and we can watch what you want not one of my boring documentaries on Rome. I'm just going to run to the store, I will make you something nice for dinner"

"Oh Owen its ok I'm not hungry really"

"You will be later….I'll be back"

Owen walked out of the firehouse. Cristina thought maybe she should call Mer to tell her. She picked up the phone and started dialing her number, but she put it back down again.

_I can't involve Mer in this until I know what I'm doing; this is between Owen and me._

Cristina thought to herself. She put the phone down, got changed into something more comfortable and waited until Owen got back.

Meanwhile Owen was at the grocery store picking up stuff for his chili that he was going to make her. It was his mother's recipe and it always comforted him, they needed that right now they needed some comfort and even if it was in food hopefully it would help a bit.

Owen was walking past the floral department he kept on walking and then stopped in his tracks. He walked back over and grabbed some red roses for her; the colour reminded him of her dress she wore on their wedding day. He got a card to go along with it.

He walked to the cashier paid for everything, left the store and got in his truck. He wrote out the card there so he could give the flowers and the card to her right when he got home.

He drove home walked up the stairs and saw Cristina just sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, not reading or watching TV just sitting there.

"Hey are you ok?"

Owen said softly to her

Cristina looked up to see him standing there with a dozen red roses and a card in his hand

"Owen you didn't have to do that really I don't even deserve them"

"Yes you do Cristina, I just wanted to do something to cheer you up a little bit"

She gave him a small smile, he leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was, how all he was thinking about was her and if she was ok, not about his feelings. She had never loved anyone like she loved Owen, she was so happy that she was his wife and that was something she never thought she would ever be, a wife. She always thought her life was going to be full of surgeries and cardio and that was it then Owen walked into her life, they fell in love, and they got married.

To be continued…..


	17. The Decision

Owen handed Cristina the flowers and the card. She opened the card there was a picture of a heart not a real heart, a valentine's heart.

"Sorry about the cheesy picture, but just open it"

Cristina smirked and opened the card there was no dumb saying inside of it just a hand written note from Owen

_Cristina Yang, I love you more than anything, you are my soul mate and always will be. You have changed my life for the better and I would not have it any other way, we have been through a lot in the past and there is no way I am going to not be here for you now through this. Whatever you decide I'll be there, I promise. I love you Cristina Yang._

_Love your husband Owen xoxoxo_

Cristina's eyes were filling with tears; they started streaming down her face. She paused for a minute, she never thought she would be a wife and she was; she never thought she would want anything but surgery but she did she wanted Owen and possibly something more.

She looked up at him with her face wet from the tears

"Ok"

Owen looked a little confused

"Ok?"

"Let's do this"

Owens eyes widened

"Cristina don't decide now, really I didn't mean for that to put pressure on you I just want you to know I'm here for you whatever the decision we will do it together"

"No Owen it's not you putting pressure on me, I want to do this with you….I'm having that moment you were talking about before. I can do this, I mean we will do this together, and I might not always be nice to you throughout this because apparently pregnancy can sometimes not be pretty, but let's do this Owen"

Owen had a big smile on his face

"Oh my god Cristina! Ok let's do this! It will be fine I promise you and we will do it together every step of the way, I don't care how mad or annoyed you get with me I will take it! But you are absolutely sure?"

"I am Owen, I really am….I was thinking about it when you were out, I never thought I would be married, I really didn't and I didn't think I wanted marriage until you, and now here I am married and yet I still have a career. This is a bit of a bigger step but I think this will be our huge life you were talking about; I want that life with you it might take a while for me to get used to it, but we can do this"

Owen wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her passionately.

"But Owen you need to promise me we won't lose this between us, I'm scared we will lose our passion for each other that is one of the things I love about our relationship we still act like we've just met and I don't want to lose that"

"Cristina Yang I could never lose that passion for you, I promise you we won't, things will change yes but we will always have our time together….we will make time for us"

"Ok good because we need that"

"Well I am going to make you the most amazing chili right now because you need to eat, you're eating for two now…..whoops sorry that's too much isn't it"

Cristina smirked she thought it was so cute how excited he was

"No it's fine, don't go too overboard on it yet I still need to get used to the idea but I love how excited you are"

Owen smiled kissed her and then got up and started making his mother's famous chili. He was so happy he couldn't wait to see Cristina as a mother because he thought she would be an amazing mother.

They ate dinner, then they both just sat on the couch watching some surgeries. Cristina fell asleep in Owens arms he lifted her up and brought her into the bedroom laying her down and putting the covers over her. He then got ready to go to bed taking off his shirt and putting on some shorts, he crawled in next to her and curled up right beside her she automatically grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Cristina, I love you"

She was half asleep but still heard him

"I love you to"

They both fell asleep. The next morning they woke up at 7:30, they just laid there for a while enjoying the one Sunday that they would get off in a while. They finally got up at about 8, showered, had some breakfast and then were off to 's for their next appointment.

"So should we tell Dr. Wyatt about what's going on?"

"Well yeah I think she should know Cristina, I mean this is huge for us and maybe she can help with it, give us some tips about how to kind of be prepared for it as much as we can, and I think it would be good for you"

Cristina and Owen walked through the halls of Seattle Grace, Cristina couldn't help but think how far they had come she thought when she first saw Owen he was this badass army guy who had enough nerve to grab her and kiss her, not even knowing her. It was hard for her to stop him because she really wanted him, but luckily it turned out she got more than just a one night stand she got a husband.

Cristina's phone went off she was looking down to see who it was.

"Who's that Meredith?"

"Oh no that's weird its Teddy telling me I better rest up because I'm going to be worked to the bone in cardio tomorrow, wow that will be fun when I'm huge!"

Owen pictured Cristina with a baby bump he could not wait to see her with a tiny baby bump, she was going to look so cute. Owen smiled at her

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Just picturing you with a baby bump….you are going to look very cute"

"Cute? Seriously Owen I don't do cute, I do hot and I am not going to look hot when I'm bigger, I'm going to look like a giant whale!"

Owen laughed, the snarky smart-assed Cristina Yang was still there even if she was pregnant

"Well of course your hot, you'll always be hot even when you are 9 months pregnant!"

As soon as Owen said that Meredith walked around the corner, she didn't hear any of what Owen just said though

"Hey guys! How did you both manage to get the weekend off?"

"Oh Mer I've been meaning to call you….you are looking at the new cardio fellow!"

"Cristina that's amazing! Congratulations!"

Meredith hugged her, she was very happy for her now Meredith was just hoping she was going to get the neuro fellowship

"When do you find out about your neuro fellowship?"

"Uhh I think tomorrow actually right Owen?"

"Yeah I'm meeting with the board again tomorrow, we are deciding on Neuro and Plastics"

"You'll get it Mer don't even worry about it, I mean you are the best neuro resident I don't know how you're interested in it, it's so boring but whatevs!"

"Cristina there are other specialties besides cardio"

Meredith laughed

"So you guys just took the weekend off because you know you're going to have to work your ass off in cardio starting Monday?"

"Yeah pretty much, just wanted some time to ourselves"

Cristina didn't want to tell Meredith about their pregnancy yet, she wanted to sit her down and talk to her properly

"And we are just going to Dr. Wyatt's right now for a session"

"Oh ok, well I'll let you 2 go I have to get back to a patient anyways"

"Oh Mer can I talk to you later about something?"

"Uh yeah sure I'm off tonight you can come by the house if you want, Derek will be home to so you can come to if you want Owen, actually why don't you guys come for dinner?"

"Ok yeah that sounds good"

"So like 7ish?"

"Sounds good we will be there, bye Mer"

Meredith walked away; Owen was shocked she didn't blurt it out right then and there and that she hadn't told Meredith yet. Usually Cristina would have ran to Mer first, apparently therapy had been working for Cristina.

"Wow you didn't tell her yet? I thought you would have last night or something"

"Nope I wanted to make a decision first just you and me making the decision though, we can tell her and Derek tonight at dinner"

"Ok then"

Owen held the door open for her and they went inside and waited for their turn to see Dr. Wyatt.

To be continued….

**Authors note: Hey everyone! I hope everyone is still liking this story, I wanted to add in the pregnancy since I started the story so I hope you all like it! Please keep reviewing I appreciate it! **


	18. Dr Wyatt session

Cristina and Owen sat in the lobby for a bit waiting for Dr. Wyatt. Dr. Wyatt came out and called them in.

"Hey guys so how is everything going?"

Cristina hesitated a little bit to tell Dr. Wyatt she thought maybe that Dr. Wyatt would say she was irresponsible for getting pregnant again.

"Well Dr. Wyatt Owen and I are expecting"

Dr. Wyatt had a very shocked look on her face

"Wow really? I wasn't expecting that, is this a good thing for you both?"

Cristina spoke first

"Well at first I was obviously not happy because I couldn't believe how unbelievably stupid I was for getting pregnant again, but after I thought about it and what we went through last time we decided that we couldn't do that again"

"So you're using "we" a lot does this mean you decided together?"

"Yeah Owen and I thought it through together and decided we are going through with it, but it's a good thing it's a happy thing"

Owen was quiet there was something he wasn't telling Cristina, he was happy but there was something bothering him a little bit

"Owen you are awfully quiet what are you thinking about this?"

"I'm very happy about it of course, it will be amazing especially with Cristina, I love her so much"

"Owen I feel like you're holding back, you are in therapy this is where you are supposed to let everything out"

Owen paused and looked at Cristina she was staring at him with a questionable look on her face

"Well…..I just can't help but think of the last time, I mean why now? Why couldn't we have had the first pregnancy? I am just finding it a little hard to get past why before there was no question to not having it but now it's fine. Cristina I'm trying I am but it's hard for me not to have a little resentment"

Cristina was a little shocked about Owens resentment but she did understand he wanted the first pregnancy so bad and there was absolutely no question that she wasn't having it but why had she all of a sudden changed now, not so long after the first.

"Owen resentment is understandable in your situation with Cristina and your questions are reasonable, you will get over the resentment but you two need to talk about this, Cristina do you want to respond to that?"

Cristina wanted to say something and she wasn't going to get mad at him because Dr. Wyatt was right he had a right to feel the way he did.

"Owen why didn't you just tell me that? I'm not mad and I get it, I just don't want you to hate and resent me…..before when I was pregnant it was different I was only thinking about my career and how much it would get in the way, but then I came to the realization that I regretted doing it not to only me but to you, that was one of the worst days ever and I can't go through it again….but Owen I want this I do I'm different, I have changed and realized there is more to life than just surgery. I know I should have been more careful about the birth control but this feels right this time and I'm better"

Owen looked at her he felt bad for having this resentment towards Cristina and he understood about what was different from before than now but he still was feeling sad about it

"I know Cristina I know you've changed it is just hard for me to get past it and I will it will just take time and us talking about it"

Owen hesitated a minute

"I just kind of wish you were more careful with your birth control because I really don't think we were so ready for this right after what just happened…..I'm happy with the decision yes and I love you so much I just find it a bit hard so soon after what just happened."

Cristina was a little bit upset about the birth control mention

"Owen I know it was stupid! You don't even know how dumb I feel about it, I'm a freakin doctor I should have known better but you even said yourself it takes 2 of us, maybe I should have just got my tubes tied or something then we wouldn't be in this situation again"

"Cristina I know I'm just saying you should have made sure you were taking your birth control and no I'm not saying you should have got your tubes tied I wouldn't have wanted that at all….it does take 2 and I should have been more careful to I'm not putting all the blame on you, we should have both taken better preventative measures"

Dr. Wyatt let them talk for a bit

"You both have a lot of different feelings about this, but talking about it and opening up is the best thing you can do so that it will can get better and feel better. Cristina understanding why Owen is feeling the way he's feeling is a big step in you two getting better in your marriage. You are both doing the right thing about talking about it, I know it might not feel like you're getting anywhere at all but you really are. Telling your partner what you are feeling especially about such a life changing thing is necessary; you both need to continue this talking about it. Sorry our session is done for the day but I will see you during the week"

Cristina and Owen got up and walked out there was a little bit of tension between them

"Cristina I'm sorry I didn't mean to unload on you in there I just want to get everything out there I want to be honest with you about what I am feeling, if we aren't honest with each other then we won't make it Cristina and I can't live without you I just can't"

Cristina stood there silent for a little bit, she didn't really know what to say she wanted Owen to open but and be honest with her but she was upset about how he was feeling towards her

"Owen I know and honesty is the best thing we can do, it just hurts a little that you still resent me and I get it and I get why you do I just hope that we can get past it…the birth control thing was a little harsh though I know I should have been a lot more careful but you should have to"

"Cristina it will be fine if we keep talking about it I will get over the resentment….and about the birth control, how could I have known I thought you were taking it if I would have known that you kept forgetting I could have prevented it. But there is no use in arguing about that now, its done we can't change anything now"

"Owen do you even want this baby? Because the way you are talking it sounds like you don't want to keep it! I know it's not good timing but I thought you were happy! Why all of a sudden unload all of this in our session?"

"I needed to tell you how I was feeling and I did you can't get mad at me for that! I am happy and of course I want this baby I just can't help but compare this to the last time this happened that's all I was saying you don't need to freak on me about it!"

Cristina was getting irritated she didn't want to lose it on Owen because that wouldn't solve anything but she just wished Owen would have told her this before their session

"Ok let's both just cool down, I just wished you had talked to me before our session that's all I don't want to fight about this but we do have to get over it because things are changing for us and I hope that it will be for the better"

For some reason when Owen was in the session he seemed to be coming down off the high of Cristina being pregnant and keeping the baby this time, he thought about it a little more and he had to tell her how he was feeling

"Cristina I think it was just the initial excitement that I was coming down off of in Dr. Wyatt's and I just wanted to let you know that's all, I don't want to fight about it either because I am happy about this very happy and excited and it will be for the better. I will get over this we will both be fine I promise you ok?"

He wrapped his arms around her; he could see there were tears in her eyes that started streaming down her face. Owen wiped them away and he kissed her gently.

"I know it will be fine, I love you so much and I can't lose you so I will do whatever it takes for us to get past this"

Owen nudged his head against hers gently

"We will Cristina, we will. I love you to"

They both just stood there for a moment in each other's arms they would get through what they were feeling it would be hard but they would. They were meant for each other and both knew that they were soul mates and this was going to be a huge step in their lives"


	19. Twisted sisters

After their session with Dr. Wyatt Cristina and Owen went home for a bit, they just had a pretty intense session with her and just wanted to go home and relax before they went to Meredith's for dinner. They drove home and walked upstairs and both sat on the couch. They were both silent taking in everything that was said in their therapy session and taking in that they actually were going to be parents this time.

"Owen are we ok? I know this is a lot to deal with and I know there are still feelings from the first time, but I want us to be ok with this whole thing because I really want this, this time….and I'm sorry for not wanting it last time but I thought of it completely different last time."

"Cristina I know, I do it just brings up a lot of old feelings again and I know it was a lot different the first time, we are fine. We just have to talk it out like Dr. Wyatt said."

Owen paused and smirked a bit

"Cristina Yang we are going to be parents, can you believe that?"

She smiled a bit

"I can't believe it actually, I never thought I would be a married woman in the first place and now I'm a married woman with a child on the way. You have changed me Owen, but in a good way I mean really you have made me realize there is more to life than just surgery and career. I love coming home and knowing I have you to spend time with."

Owen wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into him he kissed the top of her head gently. They both wanted to have a good day and didn't want to dwell on the session they just had with Dr. Wyatt.

"Alright I am going to make us some lunch, then maybe we can go do something anything you want to do we can. We will have a good day ok?"

Cristina looked up at him

"Now that sounds like a good plan, I need to have a good day before I start my cardio fellowship"

Cristina paused

"Crap oh my god! What about my fellowship? I mean a pregnancy is going to throw it all off the timing and everything, what…what am I going to do I need this fellowship"

Cristina started panicking a bit she needed her fellowship if she wanted to get an attending cardio position at Seattle Grace

"Cristina calm down, it will be fine you can still do your fellowship. Even if you take just a couple months off after the baby is born all you will have to do is make up those months, you will only have to take a couple months off of work we have the hospital daycare and my mom will help I'm sure"

Cristina started to calm down and think rationally, if she only took 2 months off she would only have to make up those 2 months, there was no way she could take any more time off than that.

"Ok, but I can only take 2 months off I need this fellowship Owen. My career is still just as important to me, I want that attending position after my fellowship. So 2 months tops, I don't want to have to make up more time."

"That's fine Cristina we will figure it out, you will do your fellowship and get the attending position. I know your career is important to you and that's not going to change just because you're having a baby. Now I am going to make us some lunch, you relax and watch one of your surgery shows or something."

Owen kissed her gently and went off to the kitchen to make them some lunch. They ate lunch then they decided to do something a little different and go shopping at the mall. Owen needed some new clothes and he of course wanted the opinion of his wife.

"Seriously Owen I cannot believe you are dragging me shopping, my mother used to drag me shopping and I hated it!"

"Come on Cristina, I need some new shirts and I want my wife's opinion. It will be fun; you can buy some stuff to if you want!"

"Owen I am going to be huge in 9 months, if I buy stuff now nothing will fit me"

Owen rolled his eyes

"You are going to be beautiful no matter what size you are, alright now let's go!"

They walked downstairs out of the firehouse and hopped in Owen's truck. He drove them to the local mall; their first stop was Banana Republic.

Owen started picking out horrible shirts

"Honey what about this one?"

Cristina rolled her eyes

"Oh my god seriously Owen? I mean what color is that? Puke green?"

Cristina started rifling through the racks she grabbed 5 different tops, 3 casual ones, 2 dress shirts

"Here go try these ones on"

"But I didn't even see them"

"Owen I grew up in Beverly Hills, I shopped almost every week on Rodeo drive I know what I'm looking for, my mother taught me well…Oh you know what I need a dress for that benefit, remember we were here before but then I freaked and we ran home to take a pregnancy test. So we can stop at Dolce after."

Cristina Yang might not have been into the shopping and being fashionable but she grew up in Beverly Hills she knew her designers. Owen tried on all of the shirts she pulled out for him and he loved them all.

"Cristina I think you might have another career lined up as a personal shopper if for some reason you don't get to be a doctor"

Owen joked

"Oh ha ha very funny there Chief"

She said sarcastically. Owen paid for his shirts and then they walked off into Dolce and Gabbana. Cristina quickly rifled through those racks and picked out 3 dresses to try on. The first was a dark blue strapless dress, very tight fitting sat above the knees, the second an eggplant purple halter dress it was silky and short, and the third a deep burgundy dress a V neck with skinny straps, tight and short.

She put on the first one and showed Owen

"Uhhh it's nice, I mean you would look amazing in anything but I'm not so sure about that color on you."

She walked back in tried on the second and showed Owen

"That one is nice to, that is a better color"

And then finally the third

"Oh yes that one is amazing on you, you look so beautiful in that one…it reminds me of your wedding dress"

"You are a big sap sometimes"

Cristina laughed and walked over to him and gave him a small kiss, then went back in the change room and brought out the red dress, she paid for it and then they started to leave.

"We better get going we told Mer we would be there at 7 for dinner."

They got back to the truck and Owen drove them over to Mer's house. They walked in and Meredith immediately greeted them.

"Hey guys! Come in, I'm just getting everything ready for dinner, Owen Derek is in his office if you want to see him you know have your guy talk or whatever you guys do"

"Ok thanks Meredith, I'll go see what kind of guy talk we can have"

Owen smiled and kissed Cristina on the cheek and walked upstairs

"Come in the kitchen with me while I get dinner"

They walked in the kitchen Meredith checked on the chicken she was cooking

"So uh what did you want to talk to me about before? Oh wait you need to try this wine it's amazing!"

Meredith started pouring Cristina a glass of wine

"Uhh no Mer it's ok I don't want any wine"

"Since when have you ever passed up a glass of wine? I bought this for tonight! Seriously Cristina try it, it's good!"

"Meredith I can't drink wine right now!"

Meredith gave her a funny look

"Cristina what's going on?"

Cristina looked at her person she had to tell her

"Mer I…..I'm pregnant"

Meredith nearly dropped the bottle of wine on the floor

"Oh my god! Cristina! Seriously?"

"And we're keeping it"

Meredith was shocked she never thought she would see Cristina Yang as a mother especially with what had happened not so long ago

"Wh….what? You're keeping it? Well that's great!"

Meredith tried to fake a smile, she held a bit of resentment towards Cristina about the abortion because Meredith tried to get pregnant for the longest time and Cristina just got pregnant and never even thought about keeping it

"What is it Mer? Get it out"

"It's just…that I mean the first time you were pregnant with Owen's baby there was no question that you weren't keeping it and what all of a sudden changed now? I mean is he making you or something? And you get pregnant so freakin easily I mean the first time you just didn't really seem to care about it and now you just decide to keep this one?"

Cristina never thought Meredith would hold any resentment towards her because she understood Cristina well at least Cristina thought she knew her

"Mer I am not keeping it because Owen is making me…I have a lot of regrets with what happened the first time, believe me I regret doing what I did and Owen knows that! It's just different this time, and yes I was an idiot and didn't keep up with my freakin birth control but I feel good about this, I finally feel ok about becoming a mother and Owen is so happy to"

"You better not be doing this just to make him happy Cristina! I know you regret the first time but do you really think you want to be a mother? I mean why didn't you think like this the first time instead of just throwing it all away?"

"Meredith I thought you would be the person who would understand the most over anyone! Why are you giving me crap about this? And no I'm not doing this to make Owen happy! We both want this, and I know I was stupid the first time…..do you resent me?"

Meredith paused

"Well Cristina it wasn't exactly easy for me to watch you be pregnant and then just get rid of it when Derek and I had been trying forever to have a baby….I know you weren't the mother type but it just wasn't easy ok?"

Cristina looked at Meredith she was annoyed why didn't she tell Cristina this before

"Wow Mer, I really never thought you would resent me for my choices…I know you and Derek were trying but really never thought you wouldn't understand me and right now in this moment you don't understand me at all. You should have told me how you felt, how you resent me for having an abortion!"

Cristina walked out she was tearing up a bit she thought of all people Meredith would be the last person to resent her and she thought she would get why Cristina was keeping this baby

"Owen! Come on we're leaving!"

"Cristina don't leave! We need to talk about this, please stay have dinner I will be fine I'll get over it!"

"Mer I….I can't right now"

Owen walked down the stairs with Derek following behind him

"Wh….What's going on?"

"We're leaving"

Owen looking surprised walked over to Cristina

"Cristina what's wrong? We just got here!"

"I just want to go home right now ok?"

He could see she was tearing up

"Cristina come on!"

Meredith said. Cristina started walking out the front door and never looked back, she couldn't talk to Meredith in that moment, she needed her person and she wasn't being her person. She hated that Meredith seemed like she was judging her. Cristina and Owen got in his truck and Cristina instantly burst into tears.

"Cristina what's wrong? What happened?"

Owen was concerned

"Just drive home, I just want to go home!"

Owen paused for a minute, put the keys in the ignition and drove them home.

To be continued…..


	20. Resentment

Owen drove them home; Cristina said nothing on the way home. She couldn't believe her person, her twisted sister could resent her so much and question her so much. Cristina couldn't stay there; she couldn't sit there and pretend everything was fine between her and Meredith when it clearly wasn't. And Meredith had obviously holding this in for a while because it all exploded tonight. It was going to take a while to get over this for both of them.

Cristina and Owen arrived home and went upstairs. Cristina went and curled up on the couch, Owen didn't want to pry too much because Cristina was visibly upset

"Uhh so do you want me to order something for dinner then?"

"Yeah get what you want I'm not that hungry"

"Ok"

Owen ordered some Chinese food. He let Cristina cool down a bit before asking her what happened. He went and got a quick shower then the food arrived.

"Cristina come and eat something you really should."

She knew she should eat something she was hungry but still upset

"Uhh fine, I'm coming….this isn't the same place we got food poisoning from is it?"

Owen laughed a bit

"Cristina I will never order from that place again, we were on the bathroom floor all night"

She smirked a bit sat down and started eating dinner

"So what happened Cristina?"

She sighed a bit

"Well….I told Mer about the pregnancy and she apparently holds resentment against me about the first time…oh and she questioned whether I was doing it for you and if you were making me keep it. I just don't get it Meredith knows me she knows I would decide whether or not to keep it and that I would have more reasons to keep it rather than just to make you happy. And the resentment well that's news to me she must have been holding that in for a while."

"Cristina I'm so sorry about the fight you had I know you two are so close and it must be hard. I am a bit shocked she asked you if you were keeping it to make me happy, she knows you better than that."

"She does that's why I don't get why she would question me and ok yeah maybe she holds some resentment towards me because she can't get pregnant and I seem to get pregnant so easily with one freakin ovary!"

Owen paused he remembered what Meredith said to him when Cristina was pregnant the first time comparing her to Ellis Grey. He never told Cristina about it but he was surprised at Meredith's resentment, Meredith told him that Cristina would resent a child that got in the way of her career and she that she was raised by a "Cristina".

"I….I actually don't understand her resentment; the first time you were pregnant Meredith actually talked to me, she told me that if you had a child you would resent it and that she was raised by a Cristina. She compared you to Ellis Grey, which from what I've heard about Ellis you're far from her. So it just is weird that she holds resentment towards you, I mean maybe a little because she couldn't get pregnant."

Cristina had a shocked look on her face

"I….I'm sorry Meredith compared me to Ellis Grey? Her shitty mother who never paid attention to her and screwed her up? Seriously? Why haven't you ever told me about this?"

Owen didn't tell her about it because she didn't want to upset her

"I….I'm sorry Cristina I just didn't want to hurt you. Are you mad?"

Cristina was upset but she couldn't take it out on Owen it wasn't his fault, she was mad at Meredith and needed to sort it out with her

"No I'm not mad at you; I just never thought Mer thought of me like that. I mean you should hear the things her mother used to do and she compared me to that! I would never do that to my child…"

Cristina started to tear up, maybe it was the hormones or just the thought that Meredith her person, her sister thought of her as an Ellis Grey. Owen could see her getting upset he got up from the table, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him.

"Shhh Cristina it will be ok, you and Meredith will work it out I know how important she is to you. I'm sure she was just shocked just talk to her tomorrow at work."

Cristina wiped her tears; she was exhausted physically and emotionally. Her and Owen had an intense therapy session and then she goes to Meredith's excited to tell her about the pregnancy and she lets all her resentment out on her.

"Can we just go to bed, I'm so tired."

"Of course, I'll just clean this up then be right in ok?"

He kissed her on the top of the head and she headed into the bedroom. She got changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Owen put their dinner away and walked into the bedroom to find Cristina fast asleep. The pregnancy and the whole day had drained her. Owen smiled at his beautiful wife sleeping, he thought to himself he had to let go of the past crap they had been through and just move forward; their lives were about to drastically change and Owen couldn't put Cristina through anything more. He decided right then and there to just let their past go, he loved her more than anything in the world.

Owen took his shirt off put on some shorts and crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into him.

"I love you Cristina Yang"

He whispered into her ear and kissed her on the head and fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up feeling refreshed, yesterday wasn't the greatest day but today Cristina was going to focus on starting her fellowship.

Owen rolled over and started playing with her hair; she stretched and slowly woke up.

"Morning"

"Good morning Mrs. Hunt, or should I say bad ass cardio fellow"

Cristina smirked and rolled over and kissed him. She relaxed and put her head on his chest.

"I am a bad ass cardio fellow aren't I? I need to focus on work today, I know I'm going to see Mer but I just need to get my mind off of everything."

"You will be the best cardio fellow Seattle Grace has ever had…..Cristina I just want to say I'm sorry about our session yesterday at Dr. Wyatt's I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. I don't want to dwell on the past anymore we have to move forward because our lives are going to change so much."

He placed his hand on her stomach

"Owen its fine we need to get this stuff out if we are going to be ok…but moving forward sounds like a very good plan, everything is going to change for us."

At that moment Cristina realized just how much their lives were going to change. She was scared that her and Owen were going to lose the passion in their relationship. She didn't want to lose that they loved each other so much and it showed. She started to tear up a bit, she was definitely feeling hormonal.

Owen didn't know why she was crying he thought it was about Meredith.

"Oh Cristina its ok you and Meredith will work it out, don't worry she's your sister it will be fine."

He started caressing her hair

"No…no it's not about Meredith, I just realized how much everything would be changing for us and I just don't want to lose what we have because of a baby. I love our relationship and our passion and we might lose that and I really don't want to."

Owen couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cristina Yang, I could never lose any passion for you. Yes our relationship will change but it will be for the better, you don't need to worry about that ok?"

He wiped the tears from her face

"You promise me?"

"I absolutely promise you, I will still think of you always as my naked and desirable wife."

He laughed a bit and she stopped crying and smiled. Owen really knew who she was and he could never lose passion for her he loved her too much.

"Ok cardio goddess what do you say we get in the shower and have some hot soapy sex, and then I'm going to wash your hair."

Cristina smirked. Owen got up and pulled her up, they both stripped down and hopped in the shower and had some very passionate soapy shower sex.

To be continued…

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews please keep them coming I really appreciate them! Sorry it took me so long to update this story I got a bit stuck on in, but now it seems to be flowing and I will update it more often! Thanks!**


	21. Cristina Yang, Cardio fellow

Cristina and Owen got to the hospital. This was the first day of Cristina Yang's cardio fellowship, although she was fighting with Meredith, and she was pregnant today she had to be Dr. Cristina Yang. They started to walk to the front, Cristina stopped for a minute.

"Cristina are you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a minute"

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"No Owen I'm fine, I just want a minute to take it all in. I am the new Cardio fellow; I can't believe this day has actually come."

"And you will do great"

Owen said and gently kissed her head. She smiled at him and they walked in.

"Ok go get ready and then come up to my office you have some papers to sign and Jenkins will be there to…good luck with Meredith if you see her. I love you"

"I love you to"

Cristina walked off to the resident's locker room luckily Meredith wasn't in there yet. Cristina was trying to get ready as quick as possible and then the door opened. Meredith walked in and walked over to her locker.

"Cristina we have to talk about this"

"I think we've done enough talking right now, oh and you have apparently done enough talking with Owen to. I didn't know you considered me to be an "Ellis Grey" as you called me…seriously Mer you actually compared me to your mother who was absolutely terrible to you."

Meredith was a bit shocked Owen had obviously told her about their little chat before the abortion

"Cristina that isn't what I meant, I meant you are focused and determined about your career and you don't want a baby to be in the way of that. It was just the heat of the moment when I said you were like my mother, I just wanted Owen to see that you aren't the mother type….but apparently that's changed."

Cristina was angry

"Yes Meredith it has changed, how come you seem to be the only one who is allowed to change? I remember when you didn't want kids and then you met the love of your life and all that went out the window, why is it so hard to believe that maybe the same thing happened to me? Owen is absolutely the love of my life and I want a huge life with him, Mer I thought you would understand of all people! And as for you resenting me about my situation you could have told me about it a long time ago instead of holding it in, I feel like you don't even get who I am Meredith!"

"Well Cristina right now I don't know who you are and I have a feeling Owen has a lot to do with that! I get that he's the love of your life and you want a huge life with him but I just feel like you are compromising yourself. I mean what is going to happen in 9 months you're going to have a baby and then what's going to happen with your fellowship? You're going to take a bunch of time off delaying your fellowship? That is not you Cristina, and I know you, your career is everything to you!"

"Owen has never tried to change me once so don't even talk about him like that! I'm not compromising myself I know what I want and maybe I have finally realized that there is more to life than being a surgeon. After I have the baby I am going to take 2 months off and come back to work and actually that was Owen's idea! My fellowship will be fine and everything will work out, now I just wish I had the support of my best friend and I would be fine, but I guess I'm going to have to live without that."

Cristina started to tear up a bit she really hated that Meredith wasn't behind her on this life changing decision

"I…I have to go"

Cristina started to walk out

"Cristina!"

Meredith yelled but Cristina walked out and headed down towards Owen's office. She had to clear her head she needed to be in the zone today she was starting her fellowship. She walked in to Owen's office he was sitting there with Teddy and Larry Jenkins.

"Ahh Dr. Yang ready to start your fellowship?"

"Yes I am very ready sir; I think I've been ready for this since I started my internship"

She said to Jenkins

"Well that is very good to hear we need enthusiasm around here, but your husband seems to be doing a very good job of keeping everyone on track."

"He is sir very much so."

Cristina smirked at Owen and he smiled back at her

"Alright well just get these papers signed and you and Dr. Altman can be on your way to get started on your fellowship…..oh I should go over the time periods with you, you will be a cardio fellow for two years straight do you know if you will need any long periods of time off at all? We should just know now if you can think of anything."

Cristina hesitated and looked at Owen

"Uhhh, well….. uhhh yes I will need a couple months off sir."

"Oh a couple months? Ok I'm sure we can work that out fine, when will you need those couple months off?"

Cristina looked at Owen she didn't know what to say she didn't want to tell everyone especially Jenkins that she was pregnant yet

"I….well….about 9 months from now."

Cristina said hoping Teddy or Jenkins wouldn't catch on. She looked at Teddy who looked like she was processing the information and then looked a little shocked but she didn't say anything.

"Ok then, that can be arranged, you will just have to do an extra 2 months then."

Cristina was relieved Jenkins didn't catch on, unless he did but he wanted to stay out of people's personal lives.

"That is not a problem sir; I was prepared to do that anyways."

"Ok then sign here and here and I will be on my way."

Cristina signed the papers and Jenkins shook Cristina's hand

"Congratulations Dr. Yang good luck with your fellowship."

"Thank you so much sir I really appreciate it."

Jenkins walked out. Teddy looked like she was going to explode.

"Are you…are you pregnant?"

She blurted out to Cristina. Cristina couldn't lie to her and Teddy wasn't usually one for spreading rumours so she told her.

"Yes I am Teddy; now please get that shocked look of your face seriously no one can know!"

"Oh my god you guys! That is so awesome! Congratulations!"

Teddy hugged them both

"Thank you Teddy but yeah please keep it quiet for now, we are going to tell everyone soon we just want to make sure everything is ok first."

Owen said

"No problem my lips are sealed! But awww Owen you're going to be a dad!"

Teddy was really happy for them her best friend was having a baby. Owen smiled at her.

"Yep I am!"

He said with such excitement, Cristina smiled at him

"Ok but anyways today I am starting my fellowship so let's get going!"

Cristina said she was so excited that from now on she was going to be in cardio and only cardio.

"Yes you guys better get going I actually have to get to my board meeting about the other fellowships."

Owen got up walked around and kissed Cristina on the cheek

"See you later, I love you."

He whispered in her ear and she smiled at him.

"Ok Yang are you prepared for cardio all the time for the next two years?"

"You have no idea how prepared I am!"

"Ok well we are going to start you off with a tricky one, an en-bloc transplant heart and both lungs"

"Oh my god seriously? That is on my wish list!"

"I know Owen pretty much got that surgery he called around until he found one, so it is your lucky day today here is the chart get the patient prepped and we will be off to the OR."

Cristina held the chart in her hands, this was her first surgery of being a cardio fellow and it was one of the most amazing surgeries she will ever perform. She couldn't believe Owen got this surgery for her. She was so happy she forgot about the huge fight she had with Meredith. She quickly whipped out her phone to text Owen.

_Text_

_Cristina: I can't believe you got me an en bloc on my first day of my fellowship. You are seriously amazing!_

_Owen: I thought you might like that one you completely deserve it my darling_

_Cristina: Thank you, I love you! I need to go prep, I'll see you later!_

_Owen: Your welcome and I love you to! You hot Cardio Goddess!_

Cristina put her phone away and walked to the patient's room, she wasn't even thinking about Meredith at that point. It was still in the back of her mind and she knew she had to work it out with her but in that moment she was a doctor and nothing else.


	22. The twisted sisters talk it out

Cristina had a very long surgery she absolutely loved it but by the end of her en bloc transplant she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was see Owen, she wanted to sit down and tell him everything that she did in her surgery yeah she was tired but she was on a surgical high. She went to the cafeteria grabbed 2 coffee's and 2 muffin's and made her way up to Owen's office.

Owen was busy working away doing paperwork in his office also thinking about Cristina and their baby. He was very happy and even though they went through hard times in the past with the having kids issue he was still completely happy. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

He was looking down and didn't notice who it was

"Wow look at you pretending to be all important right into your paperwork aren't you Chief?"

He finally looked up and saw Cristina standing there with a coffee and muffin

"Ahhh there is my favorite wife"

He got up walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips

"I thought I was your only wife, wait are you married to Kepner to? She seems to have a thing for you she's like your personal assistant"

They went and sat on the couch

"You are my only wife and always will be so sorry to tell you, you are stuck with me forever. And as for Kepner she likes doing those clerical things I'm not going to stop her because if she doesn't do it then who would"

"Well I can be your personal assistant anytime Chief"

Cristina said with a flirty tone

"But not right now, sorry I need coffee, and yes this is my first and only cup of the day you can't deprive me of a coffee just because I'm pregnant I need to stay awake somehow! Oh and that surgery was so freakin amazing, en bloc transplant I have never seen anything like it before and Teddy let me do half of the surgery myself. I'm on a bit of a surgical high if you haven't noticed"

Owen smiled he loved it when Cristina talked about her surgeries she was like a kid who got to play with a new toy. He missed the rush of the ER and the OR he needed to schedule himself there more often.

"Sounds very cool, speaking of surgeries I will be in the ER tomorrow care to assist me in trauma tomorrow Dr. Yang?"

"I can't remember cardio fellow now! Sorry you're going to have to run trauma with Kepner from now on, but I will come and visit you because it's hot watching you be all bad ass trauma guy!"

"I keep forgetting you're a fellow now, how amazing are you Cristina Yang! Oh don't worry I will go all bad ass on you tomorrow."

He leaned over and started kissing her then moved down to her neck. She laughed a bit her hormones were racing and she wanted him so bad.

"Ohhh Owen that feels so good"

His hands started exploring her body making her want him even more. Luckily the blinds were closed in his office. They continued to make out Owen's hands up her shirt and Cristina's hands on his ass.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

They quickly stopped making out and got themselves together

"Ahh come in"

Meredith opened the door she noticed they were both a bit awkward and their hair was messy

"Sorry hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Cristina rolled her eyes at Meredith she didn't want to talk to her at all

"No you're not Dr. Grey what can I do for you?"

"Actually I want to talk to Cristina"

Cristina looked over and gave her a nasty look

"Well Meredith I'm not really in a talking mood right now so if you could just leave that would be great"

"Cristina Yang! You are coming with me right now and we are going to talk about this! You are my person and my sister and no matter how much you hate me you have to listen to me! You are going to be a mother and I want to be there for you…..it's just hard to…."

Meredith started to tear up a bit she hated fighting with Cristina but she found it hard to see her get pregnant when she had such a hard time and she just lost Zola because of the crap her and Derek went through.

"Ok fine whatever! Let's go talk…I'll be back later"

Cristina kissed Owen and walked out with Meredith they walked to the supply closet so no one could hear them

"Cristina you have to listen to me…."

"Mer…"

"No Cristina you are going to listen to me, don't talk just listen…ok yes I hold a bit of resentment against you for having an abortion and not really thinking about what you were doing the first time, I mean I can't even get pregnant and there was just no question that you weren't having that baby and now you just are! And ok I get that you have regret about the first time, but Cristina are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes Meredith! Yes I am! For once I am actually sure I absolutely want this and this just isn't for Owen it's for me to, that abortion killed me and didn't realize that until it was done I can't go through that again but I also want this, I know it's crazy me Cristina Yang wanting to have a baby but I do and I wish you would just get that, this is not just for Owen please get that Mer!"

Meredith thought about it for a minute and realized Cristina was actually doing this because she wanted it

"You really do want this…..Cristina I'm sorry I just thought it was mostly about Owen but wow you really want to be a mother. I never thought I would see the day….honestly I'm sorry about everything about talking to Owen before I shouldn't have said anything, and about now I want to be there for you Cristina because oh my god you're going to be a mother…"

Meredith started tearing up a bit she never thought she would see the day and now she will and she loved that Cristina was changing

"Mer don't start crying please I can't deal with that right now"

Cristina paused and looked at Meredith, maybe she finally got that Cristina wanted this

"Ugh come here!"

Cristina hugged her she wasn't really a hugger but with Meredith she was fine with it they were twisted sisters after all even when they were fighting

"Cristina I really am sorry, I just thought that you know maybe Owen was making you and I'm sorry about the resentment I think it's amazing that you've changed your mind….I love you Cristina Yang and I can't wait to see you become a mother"

Meredith said as she wiped the tears from her face. Cristina was still a bit hurt about what had happened but she was going to need Meredith throughout the pregnancy and when the baby was born

"It's ok Mer, I forgive you. I mean you are going to be my baby's god mother so I can't be pissed at you forever, and seriously this pregnancy is going to be hell, I'm going to need my person through it. But seriously just be happy for me and supportive I really need you through this and yes I know I have Owen but I will need my sister through this, it's not going to be that easy for me."

"I will absolutely be there for you through the whole thing starting right now I am supportive whatever you need seriously I will be there Cristina"

"Thank you"

The pair stood there for a minute Meredith taking it all in that Cristina was really going to become a mother

"So I guess that means no drunken dance out sessions anymore then, I don't know how I'm going to deal with that"

They started walking out of the supply closet

"Oh well don't worry after the baby comes I will need a drunken dance out session for sure, but I guess for now you will have to drink with Lexie I guess I can always be the DD but that's not going to be fun when I'm a big fat whale"

"Cristina you will not be a big fat whale, you will be a gorgeous pregnant woman…and I know I didn't say this before but congratulations!"

They walked down the hallway and to the resident's locker room. It was going to be a long journey but Cristina was happy she would have her person there for her because even though she loved Owen beyond anything, she needed Mer there for her to.


	23. 3 Months later

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for liking my story please write me some reviews and let me know what you're thinking! Here is a bit of hotness in this chapter, sorry I'm not too good at writing it! Thanks everyone!**

Cristina had now been a cardio fellow for 3 months, she was doing an amazing job and loving every minute of it. She was also 3 months pregnant and not slowing down at work at all, but that was Cristina Yang and she wasn't about to go all soft core just because she was pregnant. Owen would worry that she was pushing herself too hard but he knew he couldn't stop her and she did know what she was doing and what her limits were.

It was around 4 a.m. and Cristina couldn't sleep at all her back was hurting so bad but being on her feet for 12 hours straight through a surgery didn't help plus being pregnant on top of that. She gently unwrapped herself from Owen's arms and sat up. Owen instantly woke up knowing that his wife wasn't in his arms anymore.

"Cristina what is it? What's wrong?"

He said so concerned, he was absolutely the most attentive husband ever and Cristina loved it. She smirked a bit

"It's ok I'm fine, my back is just killing me must have been that surgery today. Go back to sleep I'm just going to sit up for a minute try and stretch it out a bit"

Owen sat up he wasn't about to go back to sleep when his wife was hurting

"Here lay down on your stomach and take your shirt off"

"Owen I just told you my back is hurting I can't do sexy time with you right now, even though I totally would love to rip your clothes off because my hormones are going freakin crazy!"

Owen laughed, she was right her hormones were going crazy all the time. Owen was exhausted to he thought they had sex a lot before but now it was even more. He wasn't complaining though.

"No I'll give you a massage; I am kind of a master at it"

Cristina smirked

"Ok then"

She took her shirt off with her stomach starting to show a tiny baby bump; Owen looked at his beautiful wife and couldn't help but smile a bit. She laid down and Owen started massaging her back.

"Oh my god Owen that feels so good, who knew your big ham hands could give such awesome massages"

"Oh my hands can do a lot more than that and you know it"

She smirked. Owen continued to massage her back until it felt much better. She was still lying on her stomach.

"Thank you that feels so much better you might have to do that more often"

"You are very welcome, anything for my hot, amazing, pregnant wife"

He pushed her hair to she side and started kissing her neck, she grabbed him, rolled over and pulled him on top of her

"Well now that my back is feeling better…."

Cristina gave him a seductive smile and pulled him and kissed him passionately. His hands started travelling all over her body, roaming from her breasts all the way down to her ass. She pulled his boxers off and grabbed his ass and pulled him in close.

With one hand he pulled her panties down and started rubbing her inner thigh teasing her a little bit before moving his fingers up and slipping 2 fingers inside of her, rubbing her clit. She arched her back feeling the waves of pleasure take over her body.

"I told you I had magic fingers"

He whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his muscular neck

"Ohhhh god Owen"

She moaned his name and she could feel him getting harder

"Owen I need you now"

He pulled out his fingers and thrust into her; he held her hands and kissed her deeply. He started off with a slow rhythm then started going faster as they both started to climax

"I….I'm going to"

Cristina said on the brink of explosion

"I'm there with ya baby….ohhh god"

Owen started going faster and with one more thrust they both exploded at the same time. Owen rolled over beside her wrapping her in his arms as they both tried to catch their breathe.

"Owen that was….amazing"

Cristina said panting. Owen leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Cristina"

"I love you to Owen…I guess we better try and get some sleep before work"

They both crawled up back under the covers naked; Cristina wrapped her tiny body around him, he wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep on his chest and he fell asleep playing with her long, curly, black hair.

A few hours later they woke up feeling very refreshed and ready to go to work, today was also a special day for them because Cristina was having her first ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with the baby. Cristina rolled over.

"Good morning"

"Morning honey"

Owen kissed her gently and she laid on his chest

"So important day today, we have our first ultrasound your obviously coming right? No board meetings today?"

"Nope no board meetings today I'm actually in trauma today but I will of course be there with you Cristina, I wouldn't miss it"

"Ok good cause I don't want to go up there alone to the vagina squad they might try to recruit me or something"

Owen laughed

"You on the vagina squad as you call it? I can't even imagine you doing that all day, cardio is your place my dear but you know I could try to recruit you to trauma, quick and dirty"

"You know I like trauma but sorry cardio is my thing, but I do like it quick and dirty sometimes"

Cristina smirked; she hopped out of bed already naked from their early morning session ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she walked out into the hallway

"Well are you joining me Chief Hunt?"

She said very seductively. Owen instantly jumped up, picked her up and walked into the shower. They had some soapy morning sex and Owen washed her hair. Owen knew that wasn't going to be the last time of the day for their sessions as they called it, it was code for meet me in the on-call room stat. Her hormones were going crazy and wanted him all the time, Owen obliged even when he was tired.

They got ready and head off to the hospital.

To be continued…**Ok not much of an exciting chapter but wanted to put some hotness in there! Next one will be more exciting I promise! Let me know what you think! **


	24. Ultrasound

Cristina and Owen arrived at the hospital and walked in to the lobby.

"Ok so I will text you before the appointment"

"Ok sounds good see you later, text me of you need anything ok?"

"I will Owen don't worry"

Owen kissed her and walked to his office. Cristina head off to the residents locker room where she found Meredith sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey! Sooo big day first ultrasound!"

"Mer be quiet!"

Cristina told her, her and Owen had decided to wait a bit before telling anyone. They weren't really sure why but it was more because they wanted to make sure everything was ok first because of the problem Cristina had before when she was pregnant with Burke's baby. Cristina was wearing baggy clothes a lot and got bigger scrubs to try and hide it as much as she could.

"Oh sorry I'm just excited! And everything will be ok! I can't believe Zola is going to have a little play buddy soon, hopefully it's a girl then they can be twisted sisters like us!"

Cristina smirked at how excited Mer was, she seemed more excited than her but Cristina was excited she just contained it better. Meredith and Derek got Zola back a month ago and got full custody of her so Meredith these days was all bright and shiny.

"Wow seriously Mer could you be any more freakin cheery today? You remind me of Kepner right now it's a bit scary you might want to tone it down a bit."

"Sorry, I'm just excited that's all"

Cristina smiled

"I know Mer"

At that moment Kepner walked in

"Ok so everyone knows where they are of course with their fellowships but I just wanted to let you all know if you need anything or have any questions just come to me ok?"

"Fine Kepner whatever"

Alex said with a condescending tone

"Just saying Alex! Oh Cristina you have to do some teaching in the skills lab today just for about an hour at 2"

"No I can't Kepner I have something to do today at 1:30 and won't be back in time"

"But there is no one else; can't you just do whatever you're doing another day?"

"No Kepner I can't it's kind of important"

"Yang you just don't want to teach the interns, we've all done it this week except you deal with it!"

"Shut up Alex!"

"Ok stop, Meredith can you please do it then?"

Cristina looked at Meredith begging her to cover it

"Uhhh yeah of course I will cover"

"Thank you Meredith!"

Kepner said with her usual cheery tone that made Cristina cringe a little

"Thanks Mer, I'll cover yours next week take my hormonal crap out on the interns might actually be kind of fun!"

Cristina still hadn't lost her edge she made interns cry and was not soft core at all.

"Ok I have to go meet Teddy, boring valve replacement today"

"You text me when you get out of your appointment today!"

"I will Mer"

Cristina walked out of the locker room went and found Teddy. Meanwhile Owen was in trauma with Kepner, it was pretty slow for them just some sutures to do.

"It is so quiet in here today; well I guess I can work on my schedules then"

April said to Owen

"Oh Kepner number one rule of trauma you never say it's quiet"

About 10 minutes later there was a massive trauma that came in huge car pileup on the highway

"Ok put them in trauma 1, 2, and 3 page everyone cardio, neuro, ortho, everyone we need all hands on deck for this one!"

Owen directed to his trauma team and set off to try and stabilize one of the many patients. About an hour later and Owen had lost 2 patients already. Cristina was also in trauma working on a critical patient it was 1:15 their appointment was at 1:30, somehow her and Owen were going to have to get up to OB.

"Yang scrub in with me on this I'll need you in there"

"Uhh Dr. Altman I…I have somewhere to go, I have an appointment at 1:30 but I shouldn't be long and then I can come down and scrub in with you"

"Seriously Yang? Fine Avery get over here and scrub in with me now! Yang scrub in when you're done"

Teddy was annoyed with Cristina she really needed her in the OR but Cristina had to go to this appointment she couldn't put it off because of the problems she had before, she was acting like a mother. Owen could over hear the whole thing and couldn't believe Cristina gave up a surgery to go to an OB appointment; she really was becoming a mother. He walked over to her.

"Hey so are you ready to go to the appointment?"

"Uh yeah of course, you don't have to do anything here?"

"I have Kepner covering it right now; she will be fine and page me if she needs me"

Cristina was relieved she figured Owen being the head of trauma he would have to stay and over see everything. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'm going to need you there with me"

"Cristina I wouldn't miss this for anything…..oh and I saw you give up that surgery I was a bit shocked I thought you would have taken a surgery and put the appointment off till later"

"No I need to know that our baby is fine, I can't go another day without knowing what's going on with him or her"

Owen smiled Cristina really was different and realizing that surgery wasn't everything in her life anymore, yeah of course it was a huge priority but now she was seeing the other side of life to. Owen kissed her on the cheek.

"Cristina Yang you are going to be an amazing mother, alright let's go"

They walked to the elevators and went up to OB. They walked into the waiting room and sat down to wait for Dr. Watson, she was one of the best OB's besides Addison Montgomery. They both waited anxiously they just wanted everything to be ok with their baby.

"Dr. Yang and Dr. Hunt you can come in now"

The receptionist led them into the room Cristina hopped up on the table with Owen standing beside her and waited for the doctor.

"Crap I am so anxious and nervous about this, everything just has to be ok"

"It will be fine Cristina just calm down, relax, if there is anything wrong which there won't be we will deal with it ok"

He started rubbing the back of her neck to relax her. The doctor walked in.

"Oh hello Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt! And how are the proud parents feeling?"

She was a bit cheery but she was the best

"Good we are good; just want to make sure everything is ok"

"Oh I'm sure you have nothing to worry about! Now have you been taking your pre natal vitamins? And have you been avoiding all the things on that list I gave you?"

"Yep, Owen reminds me because I am obviously terrible at taking pills regularly, that's what got us into this situation"

Cristina laughed a bit then realizing it was a bit inappropriate looking at the look on Dr. Watson's face.

"Sorry but yeah I have been taking them and avoiding the things on that last that I can't eat or drink, I only have 1 coffee a day I mean I'm a doctor I can't not have 1"

"1 coffee a day is perfectly fine Dr. Yang, no worries there! Ok so let's have a look at what's going on"

Cristina lifted up her shirt and Dr. Watson squirted the gel on her tiny baby bump and started the ultra sound. She moved the ultra sound around till she heard the heartbeat.

"And there is your baby's heartbeat…..Oh wait a minute"

Cristina and Owen immediately looked alarmed

"What…what's wrong?"

Cristina said nervously

To be continued…


	25. The Aftershock

**Hey people! Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger but unfortunately Shonda might have rubbed off on me a bit that way! Lol I hope you all are liking my story still, thank you all so much for the reviews and PLEASE keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

Dr. Watson looked at both of them with panic stricken looks on their faces.

"Nothing to be alarmed about let me just make sure here….."

"Dr. Watson tell us what is going on right now!"

Cristina demanded

"Calm down Dr. Yang…..well it looks like you're in for a little more than you bargained for, I am seeing 2 heart beats on the ultra sound. Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt you are having twins"

All the color drained from their faces. Owen looked at Cristina knowing she was going to absolutely freak out, Owen was very shocked but he was actually happy about it.

"You must be reading the monitor wrong, can I get someone else please?"

Cristina looked over at Owen who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Owen seriously we need a better doctor the woman can't even read an ultra sound, we should call Addison or something maybe she could fly in."

Cristina whispered to Owen but Dr. Watson heard what she was saying

"Dr. Yang I assure you I am reading the monitor properly, here look you're a doctor and I'm sure you've seen an ultra sound before have a look for yourself."

Dr. Watson turned the screen towards them

"There's one and there's the other"

Cristina couldn't believe her eyes; she squeezed Owen's hand tighter

"Oh…oh my god twins? Seriously freakin twins? Owen wh..how..are we going to do this! Holy shit I am going to pass out! Why did you see that before Dr. Watson?"

Cristina started panicking she was finally ok with having a baby and now she was having 2, she couldn't deal with the thought of that at the moment. She laid back down trying to calm herself down.

"Dr. Yang sometimes we can't determine if it's twins until you're further along."

Dr. Watson told her with a bit of annoyance to her voice, yes it was a shock but it wasn't Watson's fault

"Cristina it's going to be ok, we will figure it out alright?"

"Owen we are having twins how are we going to figure that out! What do you have some sort of genius master plan for twins! I'm a surgeon I thought having 1 baby was going to be hard enough now we are having 2! Oh my god I can't believe this is happening"

Owen knew she was going to freak out, but he had to calm her down and make her somehow realize they would be fine and she would still be a great surgeon.

Dr. Watson wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction, usually parents would be a bit shocked but mostly thrilled with having 2 babies but Cristina and Owen weren't your typical parents.

"Ok well other than your shock everything else looks great, your babies are healthy just keep up the pre natal vitamins and come and see me in a few weeks for your next appointment. I'll leave you 2 alone for a bit"

"Thank you Dr. Watson"

Owen said to her, Cristina hadn't even noticed she left the room

"Ok I have to calm down, oh crap Owen this isn't good how…how are we going to do this? I mean I'm finally ok with the fact of having a baby and now we are having 2! Seriously I don't know how we are going to do this"

Owen grabbed her by the shoulders gently

"Cristina Yang look at me, come on look at me right now"

Cristina looked into his bright blue eyes

"Cristina this is not the end of the world, we can do this we will figure it out together. I know I'm shocked to and I know you just finally felt ok with having a baby but we are going to have to just deal with this ok? We can't go back and change anything now; there is no point in focusing on what we can't change. We will be fine, our babies will be fine, it will be ok"

Owen reassured her; she felt a bit better but was still freaking out

"You know I'm just not going to instantly calm down and be ok right?"

"I know, because I know you Cristina but eventually you will be ok. Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day just take it easy? I'll tell Teddy you weren't feeling good"

"No, no don't do that! I need to scrub in with her and I think getting my mind on surgery right now will be a good thing I'll scrub in with Teddy and then we can talk about it tonight ok?"

"Ok but if you feel like you're not up for it scrub out and come see me"

Cristina nodded she was still panicking in her head but she didn't want to show Owen how much she was freaking out because he actually seemed very happy about it. She was finally happy about being pregnant but she wasn't expecting this at all. She didn't know what to do but there wasn't any turning back her and Owen were going to have twins and she had to face that.

Cristina got herself together and they walked out. Cristina still looked like she had seen a ghost and Owen looked like a little kid who just got a new toy. He was happy but he didn't want to freak Cristina out so he somewhat kept it to himself.

They got on the elevator and headed back down to work. They walked off the elevator.

"Ok Cristina text me, page me, come get me if you need me ok? I love you"

Owen wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulled her into him and held her for a moment; he just wanted to her to know he was there and always would be. She clinged onto him for a minute not wanting to let go but she had to focus on her work, she was still a surgeon and always would be.

"I love you to, I will get you if I need you. But right now I just need to be a surgeon and do my job"

Owen kissed her and they walked in opposite directions.

_Come on Cristina get with it, focus, I need to focus I have to get through this surgery right now I need to be hard core bad ass cardio goddess right now not wife and mother._

Cristina thought to herself. She got scrubbed in, took a deep breath and dove into the surgery.

"Yang nice of you to finally join us, I hope that appointment was just as important as repairing this man's pulmonary artery"

"I apologize Dr. Altman but yes it was important I needed to go to that appointment, but I'm ready now"

"Don't bother Yang, Avery here is doing your job just fine you may stay and hold the retractor"

Cristina was annoyed, Teddy had no idea what kind of appointment she was at she should not have held that against her.

"Fine Dr. Altman, I would be happy to learn anything I could even just holding the retractor"

Cristina said with an air of arrogance and annoyance she wanted to show Teddy that it wouldn't bother her she was punishing her for having a personal appointment to go to.

Cristina walked over and held the retractor while she watched Jackson do a running whip stitch on the patient, Cristina hadn't done a running whip stitch in a long time and was so annoyed that pretty boy Avery got to do it; he didn't even like cardio he was part of the plastics posse. After the surgery Cristina started to scrub out.

"Wow that was so bad ass! Thanks for letting do that Dr. Altman, Yang you might have some competition on your hands I might have to transfer from plastics"

Cristina gave him one of her shut the hell up glares

"Shut up Jackson your part of the freakin plastics posse you would never make it in Cardio!"

Avery smirked and walked out leaving Teddy and Cristina there. Cristina couldn't not say anything she was so irritated especially because of what Jackson got to do.

"Dr. Altman I don't think it was fair that you held me having a personal appointment against me, and then you let Avery do a running whip stitch! I haven't done one in a very long time and as the Cardio fellow I would have appreciated the chance at doing one!"

Cristina realized she was shouting a bit and brought her tone down

"Dr. Yang sometimes when you're a surgeon you have to put personal appointments aside when you have an incoming trauma! You can't just run off because you have an appointment, what you do is cancel your appointment and make it for another day. And as for the running whip stitch I'm sure you will see more in a few years"

"You don't even know what my appointment was about! I have never done that before and I cannot believe you are actually punishing me for it! That appointment meant a lot to me and I had to go!"

"Well whatever Yang, its fine but you will be doing my pre-ops and post-op for the next few weeks, oh and don't forget my charts to"

Teddy walked out before Cristina cold say anything; she couldn't believe how Teddy was acting and if she knew what the appointment was about she would probably think twice about it. Cristina walked out she was totally exhausted she just wanted to see Owen. She started walking down the hallway.

"Cristina!"

Cristina turned around and saw Meredith standing there; she was now going to have to explain the whole thing to her twisted sister.

To be continued…..


	26. Family

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Glad you are all liking my story still thanks so much for the reviews I wanted to throw a bit of a curveball for CO and have them have twins because we all know Cristina Yang would freak! Lol For the person who left the review about the fellowships, I understand that when they are doing fellowships that they specialize in that and only that. It was just because it was an incoming trauma and Cristina couldn't do it but Teddy needed someone. I made Cristina only hold the retractor for this one surgery because Teddy was punishing her for not being able to scrub in when she needed her. So hope that clears up the fellowship stuff, I do understand they only do their specialties it was just this one situation. Thanks!**

Cristina took a deep breath she had to tell Meredith everything even though she was desperate just to go see Owen.

"Sooo how did it go? How's the baby? Everything ok?"

Meredith bombarded her with questions

"Everything is fine but…"

"But? But what? Whats wrong?"

"I….I'm having twins"

"Twins? Oh my god Cristina are..are you ok? I know that's kind of a lot for you"

Meredith was shocked but quite happy about it, but she knew Cristina would be freaking out

"Well it's a huge shock of course and I totally freaked out at first, now it's just kind of settling in but Teddy was being a complete bitch to me because I had to go to my appointment. I mean she freakin let Jackson the plastics fellow do a running whip stitch! I'm the cardio fellow I should have been doing the whole thing….but anyways yeah so it's twins I still don't feel like it's real maybe that's why I'm not freaking out about it so much"

"Wow Cristina well it will be ok Owen is there for you and of course I will be there for you, you can do this I mean come on your Cristina Yang you can do anything. And you will be a great mom seriously Cristina you are amazing with Zola and Sofia just wait until you have your own, it's so different when you have your own kids."

"Thanks Mer, I appreciate it I know it will be fine it's just a huge shock right now but don't say anything to anyone yet we still have to tell everyone about it."

"My lips are sealed, of course I can keep a secret for my person. So what are you doing tonight? You want to do a double date or something to celebrate?"

"Not tonight Mer I'm sorry I'm just so tired today has been emotionally and physically draining, maybe tomorrow night though? I'm not on call"

"Yeah tomorrow is good, ok well I have to go check on my patient but if you need me just text me ok? I love you Cristina Yang, you're going to be a great mom!"

Meredith quickly hugged her and went off to check on her patient. Cristina went to find Owen she was so tired and all she wanted to do was go home and have a relaxing night with her husband.

She went up to his office but he wasn't there. She text him but he never answered. She figured he would be in surgery; she went up to the gallery and there he was operating. She pressed the intercom to talk to him.

"Owen are you going to be long on this one?"

"Oh hey uhh no I should be done in about an hour then we can go home ok?"

"Ok I'll just hang out here I guess unless you want me to assist?"

"No Kepner's got it you just did an 8 hour surgery relax please"

Owen didn't want Cristina to get completely exhausted. Cristina sat down in the gallery and started watching the surgery, she really loved watching any kind of surgery but she loved it more when she was watching Owen; he was so focused and in his element, he was one of the best surgeons she had ever seen.

Alex came in to see what was going on in the OR, he was bored and there was nothing to do in peds he was also going a little crazy from all the Justin Bieber being played he needed to get away.

"Hey anything good?"

"Just some internal bleeding but don't worry Kepner's got it!"

Alex smirked

"I guess she does….sorry about this morning I was being an ass"

"That's ok evil spawn I have learned how to deal with your mood swings by now"

Alex smiled he loved the friendship he had with Cristina and Meredith they were like brother and sisters.

"I had to get away from peds for a bit Justin Bieber songs playing everywhere and annoying the shit out of me"

"Seriously don't know how you handle peds I couldn't do it with the magical freakin fairy dust, and the playing little games, oh and don't forget mr. bear"

"I don't know I'm just good at it I guess and peds is hard core, but anyways what's new with Yang? You seem kind of tired lately cardio not as good as it used to be?"

Cristina hesitated a bit she knew Alex could keep a secret and she thought it was weird but kind of nice he noticed that she was exhausted all the time. She looked over at Alex.

"Uhh no cardio is fine I'm just…."

She paused

"Ok can I tell you something but you need to not say anything to anyone or else I will kick your ass"

Keeping her pregnancy a secret was sucking for both Cristina and Owen she just wanted to tell everyone and get it over with

"Yeah what's wrong? You need me to kick someone's ass for you?"

Alex was a bit protective of Mer and Cristina he didn't show it too much but he was

"What? No…. I'm pregnant and Owen and I found out this morning it was twins"

Cristina felt a bit of relief.

"Holy shit seriously Cristina? Well that's…that's uhhh good right? And you're obviously keeping them?"

"Of course I'm keeping them! The first time I had the you know was freakin terrible and I regret it, but yes now I'm keeping them…oh god them I can't honestly believe I am having twins"

Alex smirked

"Me either! But Cristina honestly you will be a good mother the way you are with Zola and Sofia in all the years I've known you I've never seen you like that with kids, you have come a long way Yang. Seriously you will be great"

Cristina smirked at Alex, they really had come a long way they used to despise each other and now they were actually friends pretty much family

"Thanks Alex, I just need to let the shock of it settle in but I hope your right"

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Alex looked down at his pager

"I know I'm right, Ok I gotta go congrats Yang! Talk to you later"

"See ya"

Alex walked out; Cristina sat there and waited for Owen to be done. About an hour later Owen was out of surgery and Cristina was waiting for him in the resident's locker room.

"Hey you ready to go home?"

Cristina looked up at him and teared up a bit

"Owen do you really think I'll be a good mother? I…I'm scared that I'm going to be a shit mother and my kids will hate me and resent me."

Owen walked over sat down next to her, put his arm around her and pulled her into him

"Cristina Yang you are going to be an amazing mother, how could you think any different? Our kids are going to love you so much; they will think you're the coolest mom ever being a bad ass cardio goddess"

"Everyone just keeps telling me oh you'll be a great mom but it's a scary thing bringing kids into the world I mean I hate my own mother"

"They won't hate you Cristina and I know it's scary and we don't have all the answers and we never will but all we can do is be the best parents we can be, and we are doing this together I am just as scared as you are but I think every new parent is"

Cristina wiped her tears she was a bit scared of the whole thing but she knew she would have Owen there with her and she would try to be the best mom she could be.

"Come on let's get you home, I'm making you dinner then we are going to have a nice long relaxing bath and then you need to sleep your exhausted"

"That sounds perfect, I don't know why I'm freakin crying seriously these hormones are driving me crazy and I still have 6 more months to go"

Owen smirked it wasn't going to be the easiest 6 months but he would deal with it

"You will be fine Cristina, but you know those hormones are also good for having hot sex with your hot husband"

"Very true"

They got up, Owen naturally put his arm around her waist and she looped her arm around his. They went home had a nice evening and let the shock of having twins settle in a bit.


	27. Showdown

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the hiatus I haven't felt too inspired to write anything lately but I was thinking CO are going through a hard time right now and it's hard to watch, so I was thinking I should write and I should write them however I want. So I hope you like my next chapter and I promise I will update more often! Thanks everyone! Please review!**

The next morning Cristina and Owen woke up feeling quite refreshed despite the drama and shocking twins news that happened the day before. Cristina wasn't really looking forward to the day she had to deal with Teddy and even though she was the cardio fellow she still had to deal with her.

Cristina rolled over and opened her eyes to Owen playing with her hair and watching her sleep. He always watched her sleep he loved it and she thought it was pretty cute.

"Morning"

She rolled over and kissed him gently

"Morning babe, how are you? You feeling ok? You had a long day yesterday and a shocking one to"

Cristina cuddled into him she loved how concerned he always was about her, even when she wasn't pregnant he was always making sure she was ok

"I'm fine, just a bit worried about today. Teddy totally lost it on me over going to my appointment I mean I am the fellow why do I need her permission?"

"I know it will be fine but she is an attending so I guess that's why you need her permission…..I was thinking maybe we should just tell everyone about it the pregnancy I mean Teddy would understand why you had to go then. Our babies are our number one priority."

Cristina thought for a moment for some reason she was a bit nervous about telling everyone, she didn't want people to judge her because she had always been against having kids. She didn't usually give a crap about what other people thought but with this she did.

"I…I don't know Owen, just give me a couple more weeks. I'm still letting the shock of us having twins settle in I just don't want too many people to know."

"Ok my love I know this is a shock we can wait a bit longer….how are my children anyways"

Owen lifted her shirt to reveal her tiny baby bump and kissed it

"They are making me want to go to the bathroom all the time; I can tell they are going to be little bad asses already, making me feel sick all the time to"

Cristina joked and stroked Owens hair, she thought to herself she never ever thought she would see herself married, with kids but she changed, people change and she realized that huge life Owen wanted was what she wanted to. They just laid there for a minute.

"Ok Mrs. Hunt, what do you say for some morning soapy sex and me washing your hair?"

"That would be perfect"

Owen scooped her up and turned the shower on. They had some hot soapy sex and Owen washed her hair. They got ready for work and headed to the hospital. They walked into the lobby and kissed each other before they head in different directions.

"Love you Cristina"

"Love you to Owen"

They said as they parted ways. They went and got ready for their day. Owen had a bunch of meetings for the day and Cristina was doing a heart transplant. Cristina walked to her patient's room and told her resident to prep them for surgery. She stood at the nurses' station writing up her chart. She spotted Teddy out of the corner of her eye she tried to ignore her but she was headed straight for Cristina.

She walked straight up to her with a pile of charts in her hands.

"Dr. Yang here are my post-ops, please get them done"

"I have a heart transplant to do Dr. Altman, find a resident"

"Oh maybe you didn't hear me clearly Dr. Yang you are doing my post-ops"

Cristina had enough

"Dr. Altman can I talk to you privately please?"

They walked to the conference room

"Teddy you know I am sick and tired of you punishing me! I went to a freakin OB appointment you had Avery to help you I mean come on this is crap! I am the fellow I'm not going to be doing residents work!"

Teddy knew Cristina was pregnant, she found out when Cristina was filling out her paperwork and she said she would need a leave in 9 months. But she didn't know she was pregnant with twins and she didn't know what appointment she was going to but she thought she should have pushed it aside for the emergency cardio that came in.

"Dr. Yang I am the head of cardio and you will do what I say"

"Shit Teddy you know I'm freakin pregnant! Give me a break!"

"Listen Cristina I get it I know you're pregnant but you should have been there in that surgery your priorities should be your patient, you could've gone to your appointment another time"

Cristina was furious Teddy actually thought that surgery was more important than her un-born children

"Do you actually think that surgery is my first priority over my babies? I mean yes maybe the old, emotionless non-pregnant Cristina Yang would have taken that surgery over an appointment but when it comes to my children you are pushing the boundaries Teddy"

Teddy looked at her funny

"Wait…Did you just say babies?"

Cristina totally forgot it was just natural for her to say babies even though she did just find out the day before

"Yes ok yes I'm having twins! I know I'm supposed to put a patient first and I'm a surgeon but Teddy I needed to make sure my babies were ok. I had problems in the past, but punishing me for taking care of my children is not something I will apologize for!"

Cristina got defensive she wasn't ever going to apologize for taking care of her children, she really had changes immensely she was still a hard core cardio surgeon but her priorities had been changed to her babies and Owen being first in her life.

Teddy paused for a minute

"I…I'm sorry Cristina I was in the wrong I know you need to take care of your babies it was just because of the trauma that came in. Sorry I was being hard on you, I understand. I will get a resident to do my post-ops, good luck with your transplant…..Oh and congratulations on the twins!"

"Thank you Teddy"

Teddy walked out. Cristina was glad she had it out with Teddy she needed to and yes Cristina's priorities at work were her patients but she needed to take into consideration the well-being of her babies. Cristina walked out and quickly grabbed something to eat before her surgery; she wasn't feeling so great she figured it was just the babies moving around though.

Meanwhile Owen was in a boring budget meeting, his mind was elsewhere he really couldn't believe he was having twins he was still in shock but it was blissful shock.

"Chief Hunt?"

"Oh uh sorry, yeah that's fine order the new MRI's"

Owen was finally out of his meeting he grabbed his phone and quickly text Cristina to see if she was ok he was always thinking and worrying about her.

_Owen: Hey honey, are you ok? I know this morning you were sick again._

_Cristina: Hey I'm ok still feeling a little sick but I have a heart transplant to do, I got something to eat and some ginger ale so hopefully these babies stop making me so sick. I'll text you when I'm out of surgery, love you_

_Owen: haha they are little rebellions already! Ok love you to, text me if you need me._

Owen put his phone away and went off to his next board meeting

Cristina started to scrub in, Lexie Grey was assisting her. Cristina stood there for a minute before she started scrubbing in, she couldn't seem to shake the waves of sickness coming over her. She felt like she was going to throw up and she was very dizzy. Lexie walked in.

"Dr. Yang, I'm all ready to assist you"

"Uhh good that's….thats good"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just not feeling very good"

Cristina tried to shake it off and sipped her gingerale and then started scrubbing in. She scrubbed in and all of a sudden felt so lightheaded and dizzy. She stood there for a minute and then she fainted.

"Oh god! Cristina? Cristina can you hear me?"

Lexie yelled

"Page Chief Hunt!"

Lexie told one of the nurses while she tried to bring Cristina around.

Owen was in his meeting when he got paged 911 to OR 1 that's where Cristina was he didn't know why she would page him if it was a cardio case. Owen got out of his board meeting and ran to OR 1. He swung open the door and found Cristina lying on the floor passed out.

"Oh my god Cristina! He leaned down"

"Dr. Hunt her heart rate is elevated rapidly"

"Get a gurney in here now!"

They brought in a gurney and Owen scooped her up and put her on the bed. He wheeled her into a trauma room.

"Dr. Grey go and page McQueen for Cristina's surgery to be covered and page Robbins"

"Robbins?"

"Just do it Grey…get her on a monitor"

Owen started working on Cristina she was still passed out

Lexie was a bit confused but she paged Robbins anyways

To be continued…


	28. Panic

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Soooo very sorry it took me so long to update, I have been uninspired right now but somehow I managed to put out a chapter! lol Glad you are all enjoying my story, sorry for the cliffhanger! Lol Please review!**

Cristina still hadn't come around and Owen was just about panicking. Teddy came in.

"Owen oh my god what happened?"

"I…I don't know she…..Grey said she passed out when she was in the scrub room and her heart rate is through the roof"

Teddy checked on Cristina's heart it was very rapid. Robbins then came in and was a bit confused.

"Dr. Hunt you needed me….oh god Cristina I..I'm sorry I'm a bit confused why did you page me?"

Owen looked over at her and sighed a bit this was not how they wanted to tell people that she was pregnant

"She's 3 months pregnant with twins"

"Oh my god, ok someone get me an ultrasound monitor!"

Robbins yelled to the nurses and brought in an ultrasound machine to see what was going on with the babies. Robbins lifted up her shirt and applied some gel on her tiny baby bump and tried to find the heartbeats.

Owen was visibly worried about Cristina and his babies. Cristina finally started coming around after Teddy gave her something to slow her heart rate a bit.

"Owen….Owen"

He ran over to her and grabbed her hand

"Cristina I'm right here honey"

Cristina came to more her first thought were her babies

"Owen are the babies ok?"

Arizona finally found a heartbeat. Cristina looked over at the monitor and heard the sound of the little heartbeats and felt so much relief.

"Your babies are fine see, one here and one here. Heartbeats are strong and healthy, you probably just passed out from the pregnancy itself. You need to take it easy more Cristina, having twins puts a lot more stress on your body….and congratulations you two"

"Thank you Arizona and she will I'll make sure of it"

"Dr. Hunt, do you want me to go and scrub in with McQueen on that heart transplant?"

"Oh yeah sorry Grey, yeah that will be fine thank you for everything Grey"

"You're welcome and congratulations"

Cristina half smiled she was so exhausted. Everyone left the room except Owen. She started crying a bit.

"What's wrong honey?"

Owen asked

"I just….I thought that something had happened like the time before, I'm sorry I'm being a stupid emotional pregnant girl"

Owen hated seeing her upset but loved how much she really cared about these babies, she changed she was still feisty hard core cardio goddess but she wanted more than just surgery.

He hopped up on the bed with her and held her she couldn't seem to stop crying

"Shhhh Cristina its ok our babies are fine, calm down sweet heart"

He held her as close as he could he hated how scared and upset she was. She seemed to calm down in his arms.

"I'm ok, I just thought it happened again and I thought we lost them."

Cristina held onto Owen she didn't want to let him go so they just laid there for a while together. She finally stopped crying and calmed herself down.

"Cristina I'm taking you home, you need to go home and rest."

"No Owen it's ok I'm fine I can go back to work"

He kind of smirked at her she was so feisty that even after she just fainted she wanted to go back to work right away.

"I'm sorry I have to pull rank on you as the Chief and as your husband, I want you to go home and relax for the day and you can come back tomorrow and get back on cardio and be your cardio goddess self"

She half smiled at him she knew he was right.

"Ugh fine, but you're staying home with me"

She demanded

"Already done, I figured you would want me to stay with you we can have a nice day together with you relaxing. Maybe I'll even give you a massage"

Cristina smiled and started to get changed. Owen grabbed her things and they headed out to the truck. They got home and headed upstairs. Cristina went and changed into something more comfortable and then went and sat down on the couch, Owen joined her and put his arms around her. She scared the crap out of him he was holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

"How are you feeling honey? You want anything? Tea, something to eat?"

Owen was being very attentive he always was but he was being extra attentive.

"No I'm ok, thank you though."

Cristina laid her head on his shoulder

"I'm so tired today, I guess I have to take it a bit easier but I mean I'm only 3 months along I shouldn't be like this."

"Cristina you have 2 babies in there not just 1 it takes more of your energy and you are a very tiny person, just while you're in surgery try and eat something throughout it. I mean I obviously can't stop you from doing surgery and I would never do that because you love it so much but just take it a bit easier ok?"

Cristina knew Owen was right but she was hard core take it easy was not in Cristina Yang's dictionary, but for the sake of their babies she would have to.

"I know, I will I promise I will. But I am still a surgeon Owen and I'm going to be operating till I'm almost due."

Owen laughed a little bit she was such a surgical junkie but he loved that she was

"I can just see you in the OR 9 months pregnant you won't even be able to reach the table"

Owen joked but he could totally picture it because it probably would happen

"That's right I am a hard core Cardio goddess pregnant or not."

She smirked; it was nice having a day home together this never happened often they were always working or had opposite days off. Eventually after a couple hours of cuddling Owen got up and got them some lunch, they ate and went and relaxed again. Both of them were quite drained mainly because of how scared and stressed they were.

"You know what would be good?"

Cristina asked

"What?"

"A nap, we need a nap we're both exhausted."

Owen smiled

"That is a great idea."

Owen grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them, he wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her tiny baby bump and they fell asleep happy that everything was ok for Cristina and the twins, Owen couldn't imagine if anything had happened to Cristina or the babies he would be totally lost without her.

To be continued…


End file.
